Kage no Kioku
by Sakura Lawliet
Summary: Ever since Miyu Yua was a little girl she could see what others couldn't. From seeing spirits of the dead, to knowing when someone will die, she struggles to live her life as a "normal" woman her age and making sure she meets the needs of her 6 year old child.
1. Weird & Personal Questions

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Shōhi  
_**Category: **_Death Note  
_**Chapter: **_0  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet__  
_**Editor**: _-  
_**Word Count**: _3,163_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

I wrote this all day and finished it at 3 in the morning, sorry if the ending is a little rushed, but I was just so tired and needed to go to bed. I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think, please!

~Sakura Lawliet

* * *

_**FULL SUMMARY:**_

Ever since Miyu (Mee-yoo) Yua (Yoo-ah) was a little girl she could see what other's couldn't. From seeing spirits of the dead, to knowing when someone will die, she struggles to live her life as a "normal" woman her age and making sure she meets the needs of her 6 year old child. Being a 22 year old and stuck between her child and work, she can feel her sanity slipping through her fingers as a new plot come to play in her life. The shadows she tried so hard to fight back, slowly consume her whole and she knows there is no going back.

Not that she wanted to, not after meeting him.

'I can't hold it in anymore, I need... I need to tell him...'

* * *

_**CHAPTER 0/PROLOGUE: WEIRD &amp; PERSONAL QUESTIONS**_

_"Miyu..." They whispered. "Miyu... Come to us..." They encouraged. "Come to us..." She just stood there rooted to her spot as a complete look of horror was frozen on her face. They reached for her. Closer and closer, they got._

_"Miyu..." They whispered once more. "We're coming for you..." They crawled towards her and her eyes seem to finally notice their movements and tried, but failed to step back. She felt her heart stop beating and her breathing stopped all together. She couldn't move. She then felt tears run down her cheeks._

_She was an utter mess as she watched them, the shadows of her mind, try to crawl their way to her. She so badly wanted to just drop dead right there, but that was impossible. Closer and closer, they were almost there. They reached out their shadowy hands, they could almost touch her. Almost, but then they scurried away very quickly and she breathed in deeply and her heart seemed to start up again._

_Her eyes widened once more in horror as she felt arms encircle her from behind. She felt a body press up against her and hot air breathed down her neck. "To close..." He whispered into her ear that sent chills up and down her back and her body automatically stiffened. He pressed his mouth to her neck and she felt him smirk against her skin. "You're mine... Remember that and I won't let them get you..."_

_The devil himself had once again shown himself. He squeezed her tighter to him and she felt like throwing up. She despised this boy, this man... No, this monster. Kira... His name was Kira and she was basically his slave..._

* * *

**April 5, 2004**

A young woman shot up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face and her long, brown slightly curled hair was matted and tangled upon her head. Her emerald eyes shown in panic as she searched the room for anything out of the ordinary. She sighed and slumped back into her bed when she was sure that everything was in it's place and there nothing, or _no one_, in her room. She stared at the ceiling in deep thought. "I haven't had that dream in years..." She muttered to herself. "Why now?" She asked her white ceiling above her like it had the answer. She sucked in a deep breath looking to the nightstand to her right for those bright red letters that would tell her the time. A loud groan escaped her lips when she realized how early it was and she wasn't gonna go back to sleep after that nightmare she just had. She was wide awake now and slowly slipped out of her bed to take a longer-than-usual shower. Before she got into the warm and inviting shower she slowly and quietly walked to her son's bedroom door and very carefully cracked it open to check on her precious angel. His tiny face held a peaceful and calm expression as his short, semi-long, somehow inherited, platinum blond hair was ruffled and swept gently across his forehead. She smiled softly before closing the door just as carefully as she opened it and left to go take her shower.

Some time later, after she got out of her longer-than-usual shower and woke her son up and got him dressed, she was strapping him into his car seat as she was leaving to go to work. The short drive to work was silent as her son fell back asleep again like he probably will for the rest of her working days. Her job, that she hopes she will enjoy, consisted of her teaching at a very well known college all around Japan known as Tou-Oh University. She pulled into the large parking that accompanied the large establishment that she worked for. Getting out of the drivers seat she moved to the back door and opened it. "Kouki honey... It's time to get up now, we're here." She said softly, gently pushing his hair out of his eyes. The boy shifted with a small whine, before slowly opening his brilliant green eyes to stare his mother in her own set of emerald ones.

"Five more minutes please?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. His mother smiled at him as she started to unbuckle him.

"How about, instead, we go in and you can nap all you want in my new classroom?" She asked him, picking him up out of his car seat to set him on his feet upon the paved parking lot. His hand slipped into hers as she closed the door and picked up her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"Okay," He complied, walking with her into the building.

The one thing she likes about this job, and this college, is that they allowed her to bring her child into work with her. They understand her situation and the school board are the only ones out of few that know why she has a 6 year old child at the age of twenty-two. They were the ones to offer the job after she graduated from this very school. Being smarter than most her age, graduating at the early age of twenty-two because she started school a little earlier than most, they thought they could help her out and gave her the job she has now. It is now April 5th the start of her new job as a Psychology teacher in Tou-Oh University. She made her way to the classroom she would be using for the rest of her teaching career here. She took her key out and opened the door, hearing her child gasp in awe. Even she was a little surprised by the large size of her room and grinned when she noticed the large ceiling to one-third from the floor windows that covered the whole right side of the classroom. The room was already bright from the natural sunlight, so she didn't bother with the light switches and walked to her large desk at the front of the room. She set her bag down at the right of her chair on the floor and sat down at her desk, pulling her child up onto her lap.

"Mommy?" Kouki spoke, "When are the other people gonna be here?" He asked looking towards the windows. Miyu smiled.

"Not for a little while. Want to draw?" She offered.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and Miyu bent over to pick up her bag. She pulled out some paper and crayons before standing up and putting Kouki in her seat. She walked to the black board that was behind her desk and picked up the white chalk gently. She rolled it in her hands for some time and then put it back down on the metal rail chalk holder. She went over to the door and opened it, sticking the wooden stopper in it to keep the door from closing. She grinned moving to whip the thin layer of dust off each of the desk while waiting for the time to pass by. Soon, after twenty boring minutes had passed she heard the the halls start to fill with students. Laughter, talking, screaming, and the fast paced, even running, footsteps down tiled floors was heard and she could practically feel her son's excitement rising with each passing second. Soon enough her class was filled, as she has two classes in the morning and three in the afternoon, this being her first of the day and turned to the black board behind her and wrote in perfect print, with the white chalk, her name.

**Miyu Yua**

She turned back to the class, after replacing the chalk in its original spot, with a big smile. "My name is Miyu Yua, call me anything you'd like, I don't mind." Seeing curious looks being spent to something behind her she turned to her desk. In her chair, her son was bouncing up and down excitedly with a huge grin on his face. She laughed, "Oh yes, and this is my son, Kouki. He is, as you might notice, very excited as he has waiting for you all to show up for some time now."

"Hello," He greeted and Miyu smiled. She looked to her class and noticed some smiles and some rolled eyes. She sighed inwardly, turning her carefree expression into a serious one and cleared her throat to gain her classes attention once more.

"This is my Psychology class. There will be no degrading each other, no bulling, and there will be no destruction to anything in this class room. And everything that is said in this room will stay in this room. If I find that anything is spread around the school from any of our discussions in this room, there will be grave consequences, do you hear?" She heard a few, 'yes ma'am's and saw some heads nod. "Good, now," Miyu picked up a clip board from the end of her desk. "I'll be doing the attendance and when I call your name, stand and tell me your middle name plus your favorite thing to do." Miyu smirked at them when she saw some drop their jaws in surprise and others blink in confusion at her, wondering if they heard her correctly. "Yes, I want to know your middle names so stop looking at me that way. Yori (Yo-ṙee) Makoto (Mah-ko-to)?" A girl, with straight, brown hair to her shoulders, near the back middle of the classroom stood from her seat.

"That's me." She smiled, "My middle name is Taiki (Tah-ee-kee) and my favorite thing to do is draw." She bowed in courtesy before taking her seat. Miyu smiled at her.

"Thank you Yori-chan. Yoshirou (Yo-shee-ṙo) Hibiki (Hee-bee-kee)?" A boy near the back left of the class stood up, his dirty, blond hair shaved to his head.

"That is me." He said, looking at the clock, "My middle name is Ken (Ken) and my favorite thing to do is play video games." He admitted, bowing himself and also took his seat after he was done.

"Thank you, Yoshirou-kun," She looked down at her list of students. "Yagami (Yah-gah-mee) Light (Lye-t)?" Another boy, she noticed all the girls look over to him at the sound of his name, stood from his spot near the windows.

He smiled, and she noticed how fake it was, "That would be me," He said smoothly. "My middle name is Osamu and my favorite thing to do is study, learn new things." Miyu raised an eyebrow, she never heard that from a kids mouth before.

'Interesting...' She thought staring at him. 'Neat, and prefect short brown hair, brown eyes, and neat perfect clothes, no winkles... He looks and holds himself like a rich and spoiled kid with a snotty attitude, but has a fake smile and friendly aura...' She nodded slowly at him.

"Very interesting, Yagami-kun," She voiced her thoughts, "I don't think I've ever heard a kid so much as utter that before," She laughed, Light joining her with his own chuckles of agreement. "Thank you for sharing that," She smiled at him as he sat down. "Wakana (Wah-Kah-nah) Chiyo (Chee-yo)?" A girl with glasses stood from one of the seats in the front.

"Me!" She exclaimed, "My middle name is Saki (Sah-kee)! And I love to cook!" She grinned widely making Miyu grin with her.

"Oh?" Miyu asked, "That's wonderful! It looks like I have someone to go to for help in my cooking skills then!" She laughed with Miyu before she sat back down with a 'Come to me anytime if you need help!', "Thank you, Wakana-chan. Tsubaki (Tsoo-bah-kee) Kiyoko (Kee-yo-ko)?" A girl stood from one of the middle seats, her hair cut short to end at her chin.

"Hello," She started, "My middle name would be Yasu (Yah-soo) and my favorite thing to do is origami and kirigami." She said sitting back down.

"Thank you, Tsubaki-chan, I heard it was fun, but when I first tried I sucked at it," She chuckled, glancing down at the attendance board, but didn't really have to, she remembered all the names already. "Takeshi (Tah-ke-shee) Arata (Ah-rah-tah)?" A boy with a normal short hair cut for young males his age stood from the back seats.

"I'm here." He said, "My middle name is Kuro (Koo-ṙo) and I like to talk and hang out with people, mostly my friends." He shrugged his shoulders uncaring. Miyu smiled at him as he took his seat.

"A socializer, huh?" She asked with a smirk, "That's nice to know, thank you, Takeshi-kun. Takada (Tah-kah-dah) Kiyomi (Kee-yo-mee)?" A girl that was sitting next to Light stood with a hair cut normally for boys, but it went well her pretty features.

"That's me," She said, "My middle name is Michi (Mee-chee). I like to research things and find out certain things that interest me."

Miyu nodded her head, 'I should have know she would be the sophisticated-like girl,' She told herself.

"Thank you, Takada-chan." Miyu noticed the way Kiyomi rolled her eyes when she added the '-chan' suffix to her name, but Miyu ignored it, knowing she wasn't gonna like this girl later on. "Shizuka (Shee-zoo-kah) Yuuki (Yoo-kee)?" A girl stood, her black shoulder length hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Hey! That's me," She started, "My middle name is Ume (Oo-me), and my favorite thing to do is run. I'm on the track team." She added. Miyu smiled.

"That's great, there is no way I could run for track," She laughed, "I could barely run in Physical Ed." She said with a knowing smile, remembering her high school and college days (that weren't so long ago). "Thank you, Shizuka-chan. Shin (Sheen) Len (Len)?" Blond hair, much like her son's, greeted her sight as she met brilliant blue eyes, that were different from her son's green one's.

"Hello," He smiled brightly, "I'm Len, and my middle name is Ryou (ṙyo). My favorite thing to do is listen to music." Miyu knew she was going to like this one, not only because he held some resemblance to her son, but because of some points that she noticed about him.

Miyu smiled back just as brightly, "Thank you Shin-kun, I would love to hear your taste in music, and I'll be glad to share mine if you want." She offered before moving on, "Sakura (Sah-koo-ṙah) Akito (Ah-kee-toh)?" A tin and fragile looking boy stood, his black hair touching his shoulders as his grey eyes bore into Miyu's emerald orbs.

"My middle name is Rin (ṙeen). I like to read." He said plainly and Miyu grinned.

"Thank you Sakura-kun. Ryoichi (ṙyo-ee-chee) Kaito (Kah-ee-to)?" A boy with dark shaggy brown hair stood, his height taller than everyone, Miyu noticed and smiled at the thought.

"Yo," He waved with the short greeting. "My middle name is Nobu and my favorite thing to do is practice. Sports." He added.

Miyu smiled, "I see, thank you, Ryoichi-kun, I'll keep that in mind. Noriko (No-ṙee-ko) Isumi (Ee-soo-Mee)?" A girl with long black hair that reached below her behind stood from the front window seat. Her bright, beautiful eyes popped out on her facial features, curtsy of her dark hair color.

"I'm Isumi." She said softly, "My middle name is Kyo (Kee-yo) and I have a thing for writing." Miyu grinned.

"Hey! Me, too!" Miyu responded. "Maybe we could compare sometime?" She asked before moving on. "Junko (Joon-ko) Satomi (Sah-toh-Mee)?" A girl with curly brown hair stood from the middle left seats.

"That is me!" She grinned. "My middle name is Mao (Mah-o) and I love to go for walks on nice days." She said.

Miyu nodded, "I like to do that, too sometimes." She admitted, "It helps clear my mind. Thank you, Junko-chan. Isamu (Ee-sah-moo) Daiki (Dah-ee-kee)?" A boy with light brown hair stood, his eyes half lidded.

"Here." He said lazily. "My middle name is Jiro and my favorite thing to do is sleep." As if to prove his statement a big yawn came from his mouth.

Miyu laughed, "Thank you, Isamu-kun, I can tell. Hideki (Hee-de-kee) Ryuga (Rye-oo-gah)?" She asked.

'My last student,' She thought to herself with a small smile. She heard a chair scratch against the tiled floor and looked to her left. In the front seat a young man stood, his black inky hair was unruly and spiky upon his head. His clothes were baggy, consisting of a long sleeved white shirt and faded jeans. He wore worn out sneakers without any socks. Her eyes widened a bit when she met black irises that seems to drag her deeper and deeper into a dark and endless pit. 'You're staring.' She reminded herself quickly.

She blinked and mentally shook her thoughts, "Ah, you must be Hideki-kun, yes?" She smiled fondly at him.

"Yes, my name is Hideki Ryuga. I'm afraid to say that I do not have a middle name to tell and I do not have anything that I like to do or consider 'my favorite' thing to do." His voice was deep and held no emotion or feeling in it and she stared at him, her eyes softening.

"I see, well, no worries than!" She grinned, "Sit down and meet me after class will you, Hideki-kun?" He stared at her for some time before giving her a short nod and sitting... uniquely... in his seat. She grinned.

"Thank you, Hideki-kun." She turned to the class. "Don't be surprised getting asked weird and personal questions in this class. Everyday, when you come in, look to the chalk board and the question of the day will be there for you to think about before we discuss to everyone. I want everyone to feel connected to each other by the end of this year. So, with that said, if you ever have anything to say, ask or want to discuss about, do not be afraid to come out with it. Also, that means there will be no private talks with me, if you wish to talk with me, you can talk to the whole class. I know it sounds cruel, but this will just be another step to bonding with everyone. The only private talks that will happen will be when I instigate them myself, which will probably be very rare. And remember," I added, "Everything that is said in this room will NEVER leave this room." That was when the bell rang, signalling the end of class. All the students just sat there staring at their teacher in disbelief, wondering if they were hearing things or if this was really the end of class. They soon all got up and scurried off to get to their next class. After checking on her son, who fell fast asleep in her chair, her eyes landed on her most interesting student. Her most eccentric student.

"Hideki-kun," She started with a smile and he looked into her emerald eyes with his own obsidian one's.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Comment please! Even if it's to correct me or something! I like it when people help me out!

Hope you enjoyed,

~Sakura Lawliet


	2. Kira & Eru

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Sh__ōhi  
_**Category:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** _1  
_**Author:** _Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor:** _-  
_**Word Count: **_5,119_

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Comments would be appreciated! :) Thanks

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: KIRA &amp; ERU**_

**April 5, 2004**

_"Hideki-kun," She started with a smile and he looked into her emerald eyes with his own obsidian one's._

"Yes, Yua-sensei?" He asked, tilting his head a bit as he stared at her with his wide inky pools. She blinked at him, before laughing.

"Please, when we are alone, just call me Miyu. It makes me feel old when you call me by my last name." She smiled, walking over to him and slipped into the desk next to him. "Anyways," She said, moving on, "You have no middle name?" She asked curiously.

"I believe we've already discussed this," He replied evenly. Miyu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She shook her head lightly. "Very intelligent... What's your IQ?" She randomly asked, leaning her elbow on the desk while resting her head in her hand with a smile. Miyu has always been one to get into everyone's personal business.

"I do not see how my IQ is important." Miyu sighed.

"Okay, okay," She said with a smirk, "I just wanted to get to know you, seeing as you are the one that interests me most." He was silent for a few moments, studying his teacher.

"I... interest you? How so?" He asked and Miyu grinned.

"You're a mystery to me." She said plainly.

"So are all your other students." He informed her. "You know nothing about them either, how do I stand out to you more than the others? It can't be anything more than my appearance, can it?" He wondered.

"Although, your appearance is also interesting, it is not as interesting as your intelligence and emotionless act." She answered.

"Emotionless act?"

"Yes, unless this is how you always are, I thought that it would be either bullying from school would require you to close yourself off or because something happened in your childhood. Now, I believe the latter is more accurate." She admitted, looking up to the ceiling in thought.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

Miyu sighed softly, looking back to Ryuga, "There is always a reason for one's actions." She said, "At least, that is what I believe, of course." She added, with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile.

"Explain," He somewhat demanded her and she gave him a look.

"Hmm," She hummed, trying to thing of a good example. "I don't have an example..." She muttered. "Alright," She finally said, "Let's look at Kaito-kun. You did notice his twitching, yes?" She asked him, "I'm sure you did if I'm right about you. Anyways, Kaito, I noticed from the time he came in here that he was always shifting in his seat and fiddling with something. He was always moving, not being able to stay in one spot. This is how I came to the conclusions that he either had ADHD or had a life in sports at one time." Miyu scrunched her nose up in thought, "I don't know if that was what you wanted to hear or if I explained that right."

"I understood," He offered as comfort and she smiled.

"Good!" She exclaimed, looking over to her sleeping child as he arched over to lean on the desk, his blond hair covering his forehead and one eye with half his face. She smiled at the scene. "I've always been a good judge of character. I always seem to know when someone's lying and when someone isn't feeling themselves... It's this weird thing I have had since I was his age and younger..." She said referring to her son a blank look on her face before she blinked it away and smiled brightly at him. "Anyways! I loved talking to you, Hide-"

"Call me Ryuga, please," He interrupted her and her smile widened, if possible.

"Well then, Ryuga-kun, please meet me tomorrow after class, will you?" She asked, as they both stood up. "I enjoyed our... conversation immensely. Thank you, for staying with me." She bowed a bit. "Maybe you can tell me some stuff about yourself next time." Ryuga nodded once silently and Miyu saw the obvious hunch in his spine that made him a little shorter than his real height.

'And I still end up being shorter than him,' Her thoughts stated.

"Good day, Yua-sen-, Uh, Miyu," Miyu smiled at his correction.

"Good day," And he left right as the 10 minute second bell rang signalling the start of her next class. It was now 10:00am, meaning she still has 7 hours left of the school day. She smiled when her second class of students fill in.

'Well, here we go,' with one last glance at her sleeping son she began her second class.

* * *

**April 6, 2004**

Miyu had just finished writing her question of the day when the bell rang, signally the start of class. She turned to her class who had all just got done sitting down and smiled brightly. "Good morning, class! We all know what we are going to talk about, so what are your thoughts?" She looked to the ceiling in thought before scanning the room, "Let's start with Taiki!" She grinned, motioning to the black board behind her that had 'Kira' sprawled, in large, somehow neat, bold letters, across it. Makoto sat up straight when she realized it was her middle name being called.

"Um... Well, I think that Kira is right to kill all those criminals..." She said and Miyu grinned.

"Thank you, Taiki for speaking your mind!" Miyu praised and immediately saw Hibiki's hand rise. "Yes Ken?"

"I do not agree with Yor-"

"Taiki." Miyu corrected him, making him pause.

"Huh?" He asked, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Yes, I said Taiki. From now on all you will refer to each other by your middle names." She smiled widely, "Anyways, continue?"

Hibiki blinked before starting again, unsure, "Well... I was saying I disagreed with... Taiki." He said and Miyu smiled.

"Okay, why?" She encouraged him.

"Because even though Kira is killing off criminals, I don't think it's right to just kill them off. Some criminals are wrongly accused at times and some criminals might feel remorse." That last one earned him a scoff from one of his classmates and he twitched. Miyu looked around the room, searching for the kid who scoffed.

"Whoever scoffed, I would like you to stand and state your beliefs." Miyu said with a straight face, as she tried to think.

Arata stood from his chair, "Well, I agreed with what Ken said about it being wrong for Kira to kill criminals. I don't agree with his last comment though, about how they 'might feel remorseful', I think that's a load of bull. I mean, seriously, if a criminal felt remorseful after doing their crime, why couldn't they just think about the consequences before doing their crime? Anyways, I think that Kira has the right intentions, with trying to get rid of all the bad guys and making everything good, but he shouldn't just go around and kill them all. That is just insane. They are all already locked up in prison, and most have family that might actually care for them." He said down after that, while Miyu nodded her head in thought.

"Kira believes he is Justice." Akito voiced his thoughts.

"He probably has some sick God-complex or something." Daiki pipped up lazily.

"How so?" Miyu asked, sitting up on the edge of her desk, crossing her legs.

"Hmm, if you think about it, it does fit... He kills off criminals, with sudden heart attacks and has millions of Kira followers around the world. He strikes fear into everyone to keep them from doing something crime-related, which in turn makes a peaceful world... The only problem though, is that it was all be out of fear, not willing peace. I think that Kira just wanted to rid the world of evil in the beginning, but then was corrupted." Isumi said.

"Corrupted? By what?" Chiyo asked.

"Power." Everyone looked over to Ryuga, the one who spoke. Isumi blinked while a grin spread over Miyu's face.

"Yeah, what he said." Isumi said, confirming her thoughts that were voiced by Ryuga.

"What power, though? All he does is kill people." Satomi wondered.

"You are right, all he does is kill criminals, but that is were killers get their sort of 'high' from. They take life, meaning they feel they can control the life and death of a person. This is were they feel power, they can either take life, or save it." Miyu explained.

"That's stupid." Arata scrunched his nose up in a somewhat annoyed way.

Miyu cocked her head to the side, "Why do you think so?"

"Criminals are stupid. Power between life and death?" He scoffed. "What a load of bull." He huffed.

"In a sense, criminals are stupid, but look at the criminals who are still out there, who haven't been caught. Even look at Kira. Kira must be very intelligent in order to make it this far. He's killed many and still hasn't been caught." Miyu said.

"That is true, I guess..." Arata complied.

Kiyoko raised her hand making Miyu smile, "Yes, Yasu?"

"I was just thinking... Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but... You know all our middle names and stuff, but we don't know yours, and you said we had to refer to each other by our middle names... What is your middle name?" Miyu laughed.

"True, true... You're the only one who has caught on to that." She grinned. "My middle name is Eru (Ee-rue)." Ryuga looked up at her and stared, as did Light after a few minutes of thought.

"That's pretty!" Miyu smiled.

"Thanks," Miyu said as she stood up.

"Wait," Kaito spoke, "We just call you by your middle name, too?"

"Yeah," Miyu agreed, "Just remember, anything said in this room, stays in this room, okay?" She smiled.

Everyone nodded, expect for Ryuga who just stared.

"Alright, class!" Miyu smiled. "I do hope you know I'm only going easy on you all because it's the first week of college. Next week we step it up from discussion talks and personal introductions." She heard a few 'awww's and soft groans, but ignored them. "Now, with that said, I have a homework assignment for you all, sense we have some time left you can all start it. I want you all to write me a paper on all the things you like, you hate, you like doing, you don't like doing, who you like, who you don't like, who you live with, your pets, and why for all of them." She grinned while writing all of it down on the black board, adding that they had to have complete sentences, sense this wasn't first grade.

* * *

**April 6, 2004**

"Why do you insist on talking to me?" Was Ryuga's first question and Miyu smiled.

"I thought we got past this already," She replied smoothly.

"I'm confused with why you wish to talk to me, you made it clear that you don't want to talk privately with your students." He tried again.

"You want to converse with me in front of a classroom of average kids?" She wondered.

"No." Ryuga said, "Average kids?"

"I know your different, and I'm gonna find out one way or another, I promise you." She grinned confidently.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, making sure not to specify what he was talking about.

"Well," She started, "First off, your intelligent, meaning you have no reason to be here and secondly I'm kind of good with finding information on others." She said and Ryuga narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"You had experience?" Miyu glanced at her still sleeping child from early this morning. He was up all night from a nightmare that he wouldn't tell her about and it worried her. She turned back to Ryuga.

"It's how I found out about his father..." She said lowly, looking towards the ceiling with a frown, not wanting to meet the eyes of the person she finally admitted a dark part of her past to.

'What am I doing? He's my student...' Her thoughts of her rational side chaste her while her instinct told her, 'But he's different, I know it, he's not what he seems to be. He's different...'

Miyu sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry," She apologized, going with her rational side, "That was inappropriate of me being your teacher," She forced a smile. "You can go now if you want." She looked to her clock, they still had five minutes until the bell.

Ryuga stared at her silently, wondering what happened. He was only curious about her interest in him and then he got suspicious with her claiming to find information on him... Then, after she told him, she closed up. Was that pain he saw in her eyes? Thoughts raced through his mind until she told him he was free to go. Did the bell ring? He was sure they still had some time left and he didn't hear it ring, unless she didn't want him there anymore... He looked up to her in question, but her back was turned to him as she walked to her desk and moved the hair out of her son's face. The room was unbearably quiet and for some reason, he didn't like it. That seemed to confuse more. He spent his whole life in isolation and silence... Why was it bothering him now? Was it because of all the contact he's had with the human population lately or was it just her? She was always talking and filling the silence with something, but now... Now she was just silent, her lips sealed just from one little sentence of admittance.

"You asked us about our opinions of Kira," He suddenly said, breaking the silence, "In class." He added, "But, you never told us your opinion." He pointed out.

"I don't have one." She replied. "Kira is just Kira. The same thing with the person who is trying to catch him. L." She sighed. "I have no preference on who should 'win' the obvious 'game' they are playing. And I have no plans to chose a side. For all I care, either could win and I wouldn't give a crap." She said honestly. "The one, in class today, who said that Kira thought he was Justice, Akito I believe it was, is correct. But, it isn't only Kira that thinks he is Justice, but L thinks he is Justice too. That is why they are fighting, because one thinks they have the Justice and the other doesn't. I believe that is why I dislike the thought of choosing a side."

"Why?" Ryuga asked and Miyu finally turned to face him, but her expression was one of disgust, he realized.

"Because 'Justice' has disappointed and failed me not only once, but twice." She admitted.

It was then that the 10 minute bell chose to ring and Ryuga found himself blindly walking off to his next class to continue his watch of Light Yagami, although he found that he couldn't keep himself concentrated. He was always drifting into his thoughts, and the main reason he found was because of her. Miyu Eru Yua.

* * *

**April 7, 2004**

"Good morning, everyone." Miyu smiled. On the board behind her the question, '_What is your favorite fruit &amp; vegetable and why?' _was presented. "Why don't you all pass your homework up for me?" Every student passed up their homework and Miyu walked to each row to collect it all. She placed it all on her desk before turning back to the class. "So, everyone knows their favorite fruit and vegetable by now, yes?" Several nods were seen and she grinned, "Good, Ryou, why don't you start?" Len sat up straight immediately when he noticed it was his middle name that his teacher had called.

"Um, well..." Len started, "I like lemons and green onions..." He blushed a little and it made Miyu smile.

"And why?" She encouraged him.

"Well, because lemons are sour, and I like sour things... I like green onions because they have a sort of sweet flavoring..." He said. Miyu nodded.

"I see. My son also like lemons, he said the same as you." She told him. "Thank you for sharing Ryou. Osamu?"

Light thought for a second, "My favorite fruit would be an apple and my favorite vegetable is a turnip," He said. "I like apples because they're juicy and turnips because they are spicy." He added.

"Haha," She laughed, "So you like spicy things?" She asked with a smile.

Light smiled sheepishly, "Yeah..."

"That's fun, another interesting thing about you!" She voice her thoughts out loud. "Thanks, Osamu. How about you Ryuga?" She asked, using his first name because he doesn't have a middle one.

"I have a liking towards strawberries," He confessed, "But I do not have a favorite vegetable."

"Why is that?" Miyu asked curiously.

"I only eat sweet things and vegetables are definitely not sweet." He said plainly. Miyu raised a curious eyebrow.

"Only sweet things?" She asked taking a interest in his eating habits. "No real meals?"

"Strawberry cake is just as good as a 'real meal'." He said confirming her thoughts.

"I see..." She grinned, "Well, I'll remember that, thank you, Ryuga." She looked around the room for her next victim.

After hearing and committing all of her students favorite fruits and veggies to memory, she moved on to the next thing she wanted to do today. Grabbing the first paper in the stack that sat on her desk she read the name at the top to herself.

'Akito Sakura,' She thought, 'This'll be fun.'

"Now, I will read a selected few of these papers to the class..." She smiled sweetly, even though this might be considered torture to her students. "This first one was picked by me as you just saw, but the rest," She grabbed the stack and dropped them on a different desk, in front of her most interesting and secretly favorite student. Ryuga looked up into her eyes, his black bottomless pits of onyx meet her emerald ones. "Will be read and chosen by Ryuga. Would you mind Ryuga?" She asked kindly. Everyone was silent as they stared at Ryuga and Miyu.

"I guess not..." He replied, picking up the first paper in the stack with only two fingers; his index and thumb, as if it had a disease. Miyu smiled.

"Thank you," She said before turning the attention back to her. "Alright, so, _Akito Sakura_." She read. "**Things I Like to Do: **_I like to read, obviously, which most think weird of a boy my age, but it gives me a feeling that I am not in reality. It makes me feel like I am not here in this world, but in a world of books and imagination. I feel so peaceful there and I feel like I belong. Although, I like reading, I also like to be alone. Not only does it help me concentrate on my reading, but people usually annoy me and make fun of my weird habits, so I keep to myself._" Miyu smiled softly down at the paper. "**Things I Like: **_I like cherries and ice-cream. I like them because they are sweet and help me feel more comfortable, in a strange way. I like cats and kittens, they are cute and cuddly, and I like to cuddle, haha. I like to be alone, as I said before, mostly in my room, because it is familiar and reminds me of home. I like mystery stories and fast-paced music that have stories behind them because mysteries are always a challenge to find out and slow music annoys me. I like words with hidden meaning or poems that have a secret meaning because I like to figure them out. I like puzzles and games that are difficult and give me a challenge. I like taking short walks to clear my mind because my emotions are to much for me sometimes._" Miyu paused as she flipped the paper around. "**Who I Like: **_I like many of the characters from my books or stories that I read. I do not have many people I like in real life. But, although it is only the second (third now because you are reading this) day we've spent together, I like you_." Miyu paused and swallowed. "_You are different then most teachers and have a interesting personality that is also different then most people and teachers your age. Like the characters from my books. I guess, it would be weird to compare my teacher to characters in my books, but that is usually how I see and judge people now. Books are the only things that keep my company_."

Miyu stopped there and sat down at the edge of her desk. Her son, who was awake this time got up from his mothers chair and walked around to stand in front of her. "Pick me up?" He asked with a goofy smile. She smiled at him and pushed herself back on the desk to sit 'criss cross applesauce', as kids Kouki's ages would say. She reached down and picked him up, settling him in her lap. she smiled, leaning her chin on the top of his head and began to read the paper again.

"**Things I Don't Like To Do:** _I don't like to socialize with people or talk to them, I believe it is none of their business to hang around me if they don't know, or like me. I hate to clean or do chores, they annoy me because it takes time from my reading. Same with homework. I don't like to read out loud because it takes my mind off the meaning of the story and words when I have to concentrate on how to pronounce my words right or I have to keep my voice loud enough for everyone to hear me. That sucks. I don't like to play in gym, I'm not a physically strong person, like most boys my age. I also hate to write essays and crap, it's very boring and pointless._" Miyu laughed at that, with most the other students. Akito was staring intently at his desk, trying to become one with it. "**Things I Hate:** _I hate spicy foods (they make my nose run and burn my mouth) and hate talking unless it is necessary because talking takes energy that I can't spare unless it's to read. I'll do anything to read. I hate bees because I'm allergic to them and I dislike dogs because they destroy everything and are too big to cuddle with. Plus... they don't purr._" Miyu laughed again, her son doing so too. "**Who I Hate:** _Well, first off I hate all of my living relatives including the one's I live with. They treat me like a glass doll at one moment and the other times they treat me like a slave; they are jerks and don't understand me like family is suppose to. I, also, hate people, they're annoying, stupid and unfeeling to others. I hate boys, because they are jerks and are usually the ones to pick on me. I hate bullies and girls who wear makeup. Bullies are just retarded and have low self-esteem that they have to pick on others to boost them and lower others to feel better. And girls with makeup beacuse they usually put on too much that instead of looking 'prettier' they look like raccoon's..._" All of the boys started laughing except for Ryuga and only three girls joined in with them. The rest were either blushing or glaring at Akito. Miyu smiled amused. Her son was giggling like a girl and it made her insides warm up.

"**Who I Live With:** _I __live with my aunt and uncle on my mother's side of the family. My parents died years ago in a car accident and so I was shipped off to live with them. I have three cats, one is still a kitten. They are cute, cuddly, adorable and soft to pet. Plus, they are the ones to keep me company besides my books. They sit with me and listen to me while I want to talk about something_." Miyu sighed and placed the paper down next to her. Leaning back a little, she placed her hands behind her on the desk to hold her weight up. "Now, does anybody have an idea as to why I'm reading these assignments out to the class?" She asked them with a serious expression. It was silent as everyone looked to their teacher in question. "No? Well, then I'll read another and see if you understand then." She looked over to Ryuga who stood up and walked over to her holding a paper out to her. "Thank you, Ryuga." He nodded once before going back to his seat. "Ah, _Light Yagami_." Miyu smirked in interest. This was the first paper that Ryuga gave her, and of course it was straight-A student Light Yagami. She has heard many things about him. Miyu glanced between Ryuga and Light. She has noticed them together a lot and it made her even more curious about their relationship.

"_My interests are more into my fathers line of work than my studies, but I know that they are more important so I make them my top priority. My father is the Chief of the NPA._" Miyu's eyes widened as her body tensed.

'No wonder I recognized his last name.' Her thoughts fell into place and she looked up to stare Light in his brown eyes. 'Light Yagami, the son of Soichiro Yagami. I should have realized this before, damn. Look, he even resembles his father, too!'

"_I like working with the police, you could even go so far as to say I want to be just like my father when I grow up_." Miyu snickered at that. "Your father is a hard working man, think you can keep up with him?" She teased, lightly before going back to the paper without waiting for Light's response. "_Being a detective is something that has also interest me and my family has always encouraged me in this field_." Miyu nodded her head slowly in agreement. "Your intelligence would make being a detective a piece of cake for you..." She murmured to herself. "_Other then that, nothing really interests me._"

"_I dislike doing things that are pointless and have no reason. I like spicy things, sweets make me just a little sick. I dislike crime and violence. I like intelligent people and those who can keep up with me in conversation. I dislike dim-witted people and those who are rash, doing things without a second thought._" Miyu paused; she was already bored with Light Yagami and his plain-ness. Surely there must be another reason for Ryuga giving her this paper other than to bore her, right? She looked up to meet his gaze.

'What is your game?' Her thoughts swam with questions.

"_I live with my parents and little sister; I have no pets_." She finished, "Now, class, tell me your thoughts." No one moved and she sighed. "Alright than, Osamu," She smirked, "Tell me your thoughts." Light furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? But, that was my paper..." He stated.

"I know, so think of it as someone else's." She said like it was obvious. "Now tell me what you thought of this paper."

"Um... Well..." Light started unsure, "I thought it was very bland." He winced as soon as those words came from his mouth and Miyu grinned, gently moving herself off the desk. She grabbed Kouki tightly and lifted him up into her arms as she stood. She instinctively began to slowly sway when Kouki groaned from being jostled around.

"Is that all?" She asked, and got no answer. "Anybody else?" She tried again. "Well, you know what I think?"

"What?" Daiki asked with a tired yawn.

"Well, from what I got from that, was that Osamu is a very bored and lonely person. He is bland and shortly spoken because he hides his real feeling behind a kind and formal personal. This is because he is a smart individual." Miyu smiled, "There is more, but it seems we are running out of time and I would like to get through one more paper." Miyu paused, "Unless you want to do them all tomorrow and you can start your homework now?"

"I like the sound of that." Yuuki pipped up and Miyu smiled.

"Okay, then." Miyu turned to the black board. "You homework assignment for tonight is to write me a paper on what you know, or think about a person." She wrote it down on the board.

"Anyone?" Kaito asked.

Miyu laughed, "Of course not! What would be the fun in that?" She grinned moving to her desk and picking up a small elegantly decorated box. "In this box are many slips of paper with each of your names on one slip each. Even mine." Miyu held the box out to Len, "You pick a a slip of paper, look at the name, remember it and give it back to me. You are not allowed to tell anyone about the person you picked."

"Wait, you are participating in this assignment?" Miyu smiled at Chiyo's question.

"Yes, of course."

"Can I too?" Kouki asked excited.

Miyu chuckled, "You can help me out, okay?" Kouki nodded determinedly and began examining everyone for clues.

"Now, remember," Miyu addressed her class, "You are not even allowed to give away the name of your person until my say so, got it?" Everyone nodded. Len pulled out a name before handing it back to Miyu who remembered the name he got. She offered Isumi the box next and smirked when she saw the name the girl had picked. After having the whole class pick their names and remembered them she took the last name out and smiled.

'This is going to be fun.' She thought before glancing at her son, to check on him, who was playing with his little toy cars in the corner of the room in silence.

The room was quiet as everyone did their homework assignment and she moved to her desk. She sat down and pulled her black hand book out of her bag and opened it to the next clear page. "This is Psychology class, make sure to use your brains." She reminded them all as she went to work writing down all the stuff she had learned about her students that day and her suspicions as she has been doing since she first met them all at the beginning of their college adventure together.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know, would you? :3

Hope you enjoyed,

~Sakura Lawliet


	3. Presentation Day

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Shōhi  
_**Category: **_Death Note  
_**Chapter: **_2__  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor**: _-__  
_**Word Count**: _3,285_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Hey, just wanted to say, that if anyone didn't notice or get it, Eru, Miyu's middle name, is the Japanese pronunciation of L's name. Also, Osamu and Michi are NOT Light or Kiyomi's real middle names (at least not that I know of, haha) I made them up. I got most of the names I used in this story from a website called Behind-the-Name. It's amazing and you should check it out and find out what all the hidden meanings behind everyone's name is ;)

I hope you like this chapter,  
~Sakura Lawliet

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: PRESENTATION DAY**_

**April 7, 2004**

Ryuga stood when the bell rang and walked to Miyu's desk, dropping the stack of homework papers on her desk. He had read them all and made his own thoughts and opinions on them. Miyu looked up to him with a smile. "So?" She asked him.

"I think that Jiro-ku-" Miyu raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat. "Ah, Jiro," He corrected himself, "Kyo, and Ume have interesting meanings in their assignments. I also believe that Ken has some interesting aspects in his too. Ryou, though, has a sort of deep and personal meaning, which mostly implies family dynamics." He paused, "Same with Taiki." He added, scratching the back of his head making his hair ruffle. Miyu's smile widened with each second he spoke and she knew she chose the right person for this.

"Thank you so much, Ryuga." She said gratefully, taking the stack of papers and putting them in an empty, light green folder. "You've helped me quite a lot."

"Are you sure this is right?" He asked her.

"Hmm?" She blinked at him.

"I'm sure your other students don't like the fact that you gave me the papers to read, considering some were what you would call personal." He explained and Miyu stood up.

"Ah, but didn't I say that this class was all about bonding?" She inquired walking over to her son, who fell fast asleep on the floor while playing with his toy cars. She gently scooped him into her arms, resting his head on her shoulder as she slowly swayed in a lulling movement to keep him sleeping. "They'll have to learn to like having their classmates read their stuff. This is the whole point of my class." She grinned. "I have a question, though, Ryuga." Ryuga met her eyes; ebony meeting emerald. "Would you help me with grading all these papers? I have three more classes than this one and for some reason this is my only small class of 15." She asked sheepishly. "Under different circumstances I wouldn't have thought to bother you with this, but..." She trailed off looking at her son, "I have him and I know he probably won't sit still for me to grade all these papers tonight until he goes to bed, which is usually my bedtime also, so, I might need some help." Ryuga stared at her for a moment.

"I assume you only have a break at lunch?" Miyu nodded. "I'll come then." Miyu smiled, relieved.

"Ah! Thank you so much Ryuga!" Miyu exclaimed. "I owe you one." She said, setting her child down in her comfy chair carefully.

"There's no need, I'm just helping you." He cocked his head to the right and Miyu laughed.

"Exactly!" She said loudly. Ryuga stared at her once more and Miyu shook her head at him with a small smile.

Silence ensued until the bell rang, "Thank you Ryuga, I'll see you soon." Ryuga nodded walking out of the room to his next class he always seemed to be late to and because of that the teacher didn't like him much. Not that he cared, it was just a nuisance.

* * *

**April 7, 2004**

Miyu was already reading her first paper when Ryuga stepped into the room. She looked up to him with a smile, "Welcome!" She greeted, motioning to the opposite side of her desk were a chair was. She looked back down at the paper in her hands, that was written by a student from her second period class, as Ryuga sat down in the chair she put there for him before he came. She handed him a red pen without looking up, "Use this to put a grade down. Don't make any corrections, just write the grade. Sense this is Psychology class they have to figure out for themselves why they got the grade they did." Ryuga took the pen from her with just his index finger and thumb, like he always did, and stared at the object. "To your right is the stack of papers needing grades and when your done set them to your left in my started pile there, okay?" She informed him glancing at him with a small smile before going back to her task. Ryuga nodded and went to work, grabbing the first paper off the stack on his right.

_Amy Waters_, was presented to him; an English name. He relaxed into his seat and began reading the paper written sloppily in the Japanese language.

It was 15 minutes later when her son jumped up from his corner and came up to them, "Mommy, I'm bored." He told her and she looked down at him.

"Do you want to draw?" She asked and Kouki's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" He shouted jumping up and down. She chuckled, reaching for her bag to pull out some blank paper and crayons.

"Remember," She said handing him the paper and crayons, "No drawing or writing on anything but the paper, right?" Kouki nodded enthusiastically in agreement, running off to one of the desks. Miyu smiled fondly at her child; he was always making her happy and she just adored him. She went back to grading her papers when she was sure her child was settled. Ryuga glanced at her before going back to his reading, a boy named _Katashi Minoru_, that was actually boring him. 89, He wrote down on the paper, after he finished reading it. He studied the stack and noticed they were almost done and they had more than 10 minutes left. He grabbed the next paper, _Ren Shou_; a sigh escaped him.

Miyu looked up at him, "I'm sorry, is this boring you already? You've helped me enough as it is, you can go if you want." She smiled.

"I am fine," Ryuga said, continuing his reading.

9 minutes left.

The door opened, revealing Light. "Ah, Ryuga, there you are. I was looking for you, what are you doing here?" He asked confused walking into the classroom.

Kouki looked up from his drawing. "Hello, Light-kun." He greeted lightly before going back to his coloring, not waiting for the older boys response.

"Hel-" He started but paused, confused. This boy remembered his name and face? He couldn't even remember the first letter of the young boys name.

"Why were you looking for me Light-kun?" Miyu glared at them all.

"I thought I told you boys that middle names were to be used in my classroom." She rose an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry, mommy." Her son caved.

"Ah, I apologize, Eru." Ryuga felt weird calling her by her middle name. The familiarity of the name left a bad taste on his tongue.

Miyu rolled her eyes, "Geez, no need to say sorry, just don't do it." She smiled softly with a small shake of her head. "Idiots." She teased.

Light chuckled, "Well, I just wanted to hangout with Ryuga, is all." He confessed, pushing himself into the conversation again.

Miyu grinned, "Oh! Do you want him? He's helped me out a lot already, you can take him if you want."

Ryuga looked to Miyu with an obsidian stare. "We still have approximately 8 minutes until the bell rings, do you not want me to stay?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Miyu's eyes widened, "What? No! I just don't want to take up all your free-time when you could be hanging out with your friends." Miyu frowned, "I mean, why would you want to hang out with me, your teacher, when you could be with your friends." She smiled, "I didn't know you and Osamu were so close." She added, changing the subject.

"We met each other at the school address ceremony." Light supplied with a smile.

"Oh, I wasn't able to make it for that." Miyu frowned. "We got here late because I just couldn't wake my son up so early in the morning to get dressed and go to a boring ceremony." She sighed. "We got here around 7am and Kouki was already sleeping on the way here." She smiled at the memory.

"Oh," Light said, looking over to the mentioned boy. "How old is he?" He wondered.

"Six!" Kouki answered himself enthusiastically. Miyu smiled widely.

"Yes, six years." Miyu confirmed fondly. "He's getting so big, so fast." She smiled sadly, "Soon he'll be old enough he won't need me. I dread that day..." She murmured.

It was silent for a few moments before Miyu spoke up again.

"Thank you, again, Ryuga." She grinned. "I owe you a lot." Ryuga stood slowly.

"You don't need to owe me anything." He replied smoothly, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"I owe you everything." She countered, making Ryuga grunt lightly. "Now shoo, the bell's gon-" The bell rang, cutting her off and she grinned. "Gonna ring." She finished. "Now, go. I'll see you both tomorrow and don't forget to do your homework." Once they left her third period filled the desks.

'Ah, more homework for me...' She smiled at the thought.

* * *

**April 8, 2004**

When everyone was seated they noticed that their teacher was a little off today. She walked to the front of the classroom and greeted them as usual, "Good morning everyone." But straight afterward, she took a nice gulp of the coffee that has yet to leave her hand since they entered the room. They didn't mind it and watched as she moved to the board and wrote '_Presentations Day_'in her perfect handwriting. "Today, we will be starting with the homework assignment I gave you all last night." She smiled weakly. "I want everyone to tell me who their assignment was out to the class when I call your name. This is how I will be doing my attendance for today." She grabbed the clipboard from her desk and glanced down at the paper, "Taiki."

"I had Ken." Makoto said.

Miyu marked the clipboard, before moving to the next person. "Ken."

"Uh... Well, I got Taiki..." He said uncertainly and Miyu smiled.

'How funny,' She thought.

"Osamu."

"I had gotten Nobu." Miyu nodded.

"Saki?"

Chiyo chuckled nervously, "I got Kuro..." She said lowly.

"Yasu?"

"Um..." Kiyoko blushed in embarrassment. "I got Eru, you.."

Miyu grinned, "Thank you, Yasu. Kuro?"

"I picked Ume." Arata sighed. Miyu nodded.

"Michi?"

"I had somehow gotten Ryuga." She said with a slight frown. Miyu paused.

"Ah, I see, thank you, Michi..." She moved on quickly, "Ume who did you get?"

"I got Jiro." Miyu nodded, marking the clipboard again.

"Ryou?"

"I picked Mao." Len spoke quietly. Miyu hummed in response.

"Rin, what about you?" Miyu smiled.

"Michi." He said plainly and Miyu nodded.

"Nobu."

"Heh, I got Yasu." He said bored.

Miyu sighed, "Kyo?"

"Osamu," She huffed with a pout.

Miyu chuckled, but moved on, checking the paper in front of her. "Mao?"

"I have Rin." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mao. Jiro?"

"Hmm...?" He groaned shifting in his seat, opening one lazy eye to look at Miyu, "Oh! I got... uh, Saki." Miyu shook her head in amusement.

"Please, Jiro, stay awake during my classes. I wouldn't want to have to do something to make you not." Miyu said before turning to Ryuga. "What about you Ryuga?"

"I had chosen Kyo as my subject." His monotoned voice announced loudly making his statement a little unnerving for the other students.

Miyu smiled, "Thank you, Ryuga. Now who wants to go first?" Barely anyone moved until Hibiki shakily rose his hand.

"I'll... I'll go," He offered and Miyu grinned.

"Thank you, Ken!" She said gratefully."You may begin whenever you want." Miyu took her seat on top of her desk. As she did, though, a flash of blond flew out of the classroom and she immediately jumped to her feet. Searching the room, her son wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Um, I'm sorry!" She shouted, "I'll be right back." She dashed out of the room into the hall. Her students were frozen, noticing the panic their teacher had when she shot out of the room.

Akito stood up, "We should help." He stated, slowly making his way to the door.

"But what if someone comes and we're not here? What if the principle shows up? Eru will get in trouble." Chiyo said worriedly.

"I believe that she will be fine on her own." Ryuga said and everyone paused.

"R-really?" Chiyo asked timidly.

"Yes."

Akito paused. "What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"She is a strong and intelligent individual."

"How... How does that-" Just then Miyu rushed back into the room, a small bundle of blond in her arms that she set down onto her chair. Ryuga couldn't help but notice how pale her face was and how shaky her fingers were as she got the class back into their seats.

"Sorry about that, Kouki saw something and chased after it." She said, but Ryuga didn't think it was true. Her eyes were fidgeting around the room and staring at something towards the back.

'Interesting,' He thought.

"Anyways, moving on. First person?" Hibiki stood.

"Um, I was starting..." Miyu smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, begin whenever you feel comfortable, alright?" Hibiki nodded, picking up his paper.

As Hibiki read the paper, she came to many more conclusions about the boy. For being a video-gamer he was quite observant of Makoto's actions. Miyu smirked at the thought. When he finished Miyu asked the question she was begging to ask for a while now. "Hmm, well, Ken. I have a question." She began and Hibiki got a little nervous. "Do you observe everyone as much as you observe Taiki?" The boy looked away with a blush as he quickly sat down.

"Of course." He muttered and Miyu laughed.

"Okay, okay." She grinned. "Next person?" She asked the class, scanning them. She felt a little better now that she was immersed with her students. She didn't want to think about the discovery she found about her son today. She would speak to him later. She gave him a quick glance before seeing Isumi raise her hand.

"I'll go if you want." She offered and Miyu smiled.

"Thank you, Kyo." She said, "Begin when you wish."

Isumi nodded standing up, like everyone was suppose to do when speaking to the class. It wasn't a have to, but it was an unspoken rule in this classroom that everyone followed willingly. "_Yagami Osamu Light_," Isumi started. "_Osamu is known all around as a straight-A student and passed the college entrance exam for this University with a perfect 100, showing us his exact intelligence. He is a compassionate highschooler, unlike most of the male population around his age. He is kind and respectful and very popular among the female population for his handsome characteristics. He shows an interest in learning and police work and continues to keep his grades above average. I believe Osamu does not have a interest in romantic relationships for he never stays with one girl for more than a month and is seen with many girls at a time_." She set the paper down and Miyu realized she was done.

"Thank you, Kyo. Will you pick the next person to go please?" Isumi nodded and searched the room.

"Mao." She said and sat down. Satomi froze at her name.

"A-ah... I..." Her face flushed and she bite her lip. Miyu smiled and sat down on her desk.

"Its okay, go on. No one will judge, that is not what this classroom is about." Miyu said trying to reassure the girl. Satomi nodded her head and stood slowly, slipping her paper into her hands shakily. She began with nervous slips of the tongue and slowly as she moved her way through her paper became a little better with talking to the class, a little more confident. Miyu grinned and scanned the class happily, before meeting black orbs. Was it her or were they a little more darker than usual? His stare was unblinking, like usual, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced then normal.

She eyes suddenly darted to the movement she saw in the corner of her eye. Akito, she saw, was fidgeting in his seat, from Mao's observation most likely, but she didn't know if it was him she saw, or the abnormal figure standing next to one of her students. She quickly looked away from the weird figure and moved onto stare at Satomi like she was suppose to. However, she noticed her fingers ached and quickly detached them from their tight grip on the edged of her desk. Flexing them she halfheartedly listened to the rest of Satomi's assignment. When the girl finished, Miyu checked the clock and frowned. They only had an hour left now.

"Would you pick one more person to go for me, Satomi?" Miyu asked.

"Okay, um..." She looked around and them paused on blond hair. "Ume!" Miyu nodded with a smile.

Yuuki immediately stood up. "Alright!" She grinned. Picking up her paper she began energetically. "_Daiki Jiro Isumu. Jiro is a seemingly lazy and uninterested person, and acts like he isn't very motivated, but in actuality, Jiro is a smart and athletic male_." Miyu noticed Daiki stiffen slightly. "_As you can tell he doesn't do sports anymore and instead takes naps in all his free-time. This is due to the fact Jiro was in a horrible accident, and he immediately quit the basketball team he was on. Jiro is still the intelligent person he was, but is now a more laid-back kind of boy after his retire on all physical sports. Jiro barely participates in Physical Education class, also. I question the possibility that he was traumatized or if he doesn't have the same energy as he had before his accident_." Yuuki finished, putting her paper down. Daiki was tense, sitting in his chair, now wide awake and staring out the window.

"Thank you, Ume." Miyu said before turning to Daiki, "Jiro?" She called softly and he turned to look at her. She smiled gently, "May I ask you something?" He nodded, "Was it your arm?" She asked. Daiki's eyes widened.

"How?" He involuntarily pulled his long sleeve down some more.

"I watch you stare at it for long periods of time, and your fingers twitch a lot more on one hand more than your other. I figured from nerves or genetics, but now..." She trailed off. "And, admittedly I thought I saw a scar one time." She informed. Daiki looked away and back out the window in silence.

Miyu sighed, "Now," She looked at the clock. "We have about 30 minutes to start something else I wanted you all to do." She grinned. "Please, make sure your names are on all of your papers and pass them forward." They did and she held a good sized stack of lined paper in her arms. "Now, I'm going to give you back a paper that isn't yours and I want you to read it and put your own opinion down of the subjected person and then your thoughts about the opinion of the the owner of that paper, okay?" She passed the papers out and made she everyone got a different paper than their own. She ended up with Len's and smiled. His paper was written about Satomi. "I want you to have at least 5 sentences for your opinion and your thoughts of the owners opinion. So, minimum amount is 10 sentences. Make sure to name your piece." Miyu went to sit down and begin her assignment too with a smile until she noticed her son's sleeping face. She paused before walking to one of the student desks and sat down in it.

* * *

I would really like some feedback, please! :) Thank you.

I hope you liked this chapter,  
~Sakura Lawliet


	4. Excused Absences & Choas

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Sh__ōhi  
_**Categor****y:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** 3_  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor**:_ -  
_**Word Count:** _3__,__794_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

I must say, I wasn't very pleased with this chapter. I felt it was a little, I don't know... Childish? I just have little likes towards this chapter until that last part with L. Although, I dislike Light (very much) I feel that his character is a little easier for me... I do think that I didn't portray his character right, either, though. Urgh, makes me feel sucky.

Anyway, I hope you like it (better than I did, haha).

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: EXCUSED ABSENCES &amp; CHAOS**_

**April 8, 2004**

"I am curious." Ryuga stated very briefly into the silence that covered both him and Miyu. The bell rang about 3 to 4 minutes ago and now it was just them, like usual. Miyu moved the hair out of her son's eyes as he slept soundly in her chair.

"Curious? Why? About what?" Miyu asked.

"I am curious about why your son would run out of the class room in the middle of a lesson." Miyu paused.

Miyu forced a smile, "I believe we already went through this."

"Yes," He replied simply. Miyu furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why bring it up again?"

"Why are you defensive?" He wondered. Miyu glared.

"I'm not defensive." Ryuga didn't respond. Miyu sighed. "What? Is there problem? What is it?" She crossed her arms across her chest. Ryuga remained indifferent to her attitude.

"I was curious." Miyu huffed at his riddled answer.

"Fine, be that way." She turned to the window.

Six minutes, Ryuga noted.

"There... is something about you..." She murmured. "I don't know what it is, or if I'm wrong, but there's this feeling I get when I'm around you. That same feeling I get around liars." She admitted. "I know you aren't who you say you are." She turned around to face him; emerald and obsidian met. "I don't want to believe it, but I just can't say that my intuition, that is almost 99.9% correct, is wrong. There is no way that you can be that tiny .1%. The feeling is just so strong, and I think, the reason I deny it so strongly, is because I like you. Your different than most and it turns out you're, as a whole, a lie." She smiled bitterly, "Of course, you wouldn't be the first I met that turned out to be something other then what they perceived, but I just hoped, you know?" She stopped talking, biting on her bottom lip. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Ryuga stayed silent, choosing not to answer as he continued to stare her in the eyes. Thoughts raced through his head, but he kept himself passive, not one to act on emotions anyway. Miyu sighed.

"I hope that you had good reason for this." She turned towards the window once more. The bell rang and she smiled to the clouds sky beyond the glass, "Goodbye, Ryuga."

"Goodbye, Miyu." She heard feet scuffing and shuffling across the tiled floor until the door opened and closed.

Her second period commenced and she smiled, "Good morning everyone," She said cheerily, "Today is Presentation Day, we will start with last night's homework I gave you yesterday." She picked up her clipboard. "When I call your name, give me the name of the person you did your assignment on."

* * *

**April 9, 2004**

She walked into her classroom, her son's hand in her left one, and her bag clutched in her right. The first thing she noticed, was the clipboard on her desk and moved towards it. That sinking feeling she usual felt when she didn't like something became noticeable as it knotted in her stomach. Setting her purse down, she grabbed the clipboard and quickly looked to the first name on her list.

**Hideki, Ryuga** \- _Excused Absence_

Miyu frowned. She didn't want to believe her instinct to be right, no matter how much of a lost cause that was. She slowly loosened her grip on the attendance board and barely heard it clatter onto her desk.

"99.9%," She muttered, her son looked up at her with big green eyes.

"Mommy?" She looked down at her little child.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I love you," He said sincerely and she smiled.

"Ah, and I love you, too." She kneeled down to his level and tapped his nose lightly with her index finger. Kouki giggled and she smiled wider; he always seemed to make her happier. She pulled him into her arms in a tight embrace. "More than anything," She added.

_**April 8, 2004**_

_"Kouki?" Miyu called his name as she sat him on the couch and kneeled down in front of him. They had just got home and she knew she had to speak to her son about what happened today. "Do you remember what happened this morning? When you ran out of the classroom?" Kouki nodded, feeling a little ashamed. "Remember how you told me about 'the scary monster'?" Kouki nodded again. "Can you tell me more about him?" Kouki looked down. Miyu lifted his chin with her finger, "Hey, Sweetie, don't be upset okay? You're not in trouble or anything, I just need to know, alright?"_

_"How come no one else notices him, Mommy?" Miyu blinked at his quick response._

_"Huh?" She said in surprise._

_"How come he is ignored? He's so annoying, always talking about apples. Can't you see him, too, Mommy? Can't you hear him? If you do why do you act like he's not there, too?" Miyu bit her lip._

_"Honey," She started. "I-" She cut herself off, what was she suppose to say? He was only a child. "He isn't human. And it's not that everyone ignores him... It is because he is... invisible."_

_"Invisible?" Kouki cocked his head to the side._

_"He's like a ghost. People can't see him."_

_"Then how come we can see him?"_

_"We are special."_

Miyu blinked away the memory and pulled away from her son, "You are so strong, you know that?" She brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I know, Mommy. I get it from you." Miyu laughed.

"Ah, and smart, too." She stood up, ruffling Kouki's hair. "What do you want to do while we wait for everyone?" Kouki grinned.

"Let's finish grading last period's homework!" He said excitedly and Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried you like grading papers?" Kouki immediately shook his head and Miyu laughed again before moving to her bag to pull out a slim slack of papers. She sat down in her chair and pulled Kouki up into her lap. "Ready?" Kouki nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, so, _Emi Hina Hanae_. _Hina has always been seen as the ''picture perfect girl'. She is pretty, smart, and has fame from her famous heritage of the Hanae family..._"

* * *

**April 16, 2004**

"Everyone wonders what the thoughts are behind a criminals mind." Miyu said as she wrote on her chalk board. Pulling away from the it, '_Who are we?_' was neatly presented in white against the black surface. "But what about the everyday person? What are their thoughts? What are _our_ thoughts, hmm?" She placed her chalk down and turned to the class. "_Who are we_?" She questioned them. Kouki sat in his mother's 'comfy chair' and was awake this time for her first period lesson. He seemed to be getting better at that, going to bed early and staying up until lunch break, where he would take an afternoon nap, until Miyu's third lesson would come about. It was a schedule that worked out well for them. Plus, Kouki was quite the little helper; he was always helping her pass out papers, or collecting them.

Akito raised his hand. "Yes, Rin?"

Akito stood up, "I admit, I'm a little confused." He confessed with the slight narrowing of his eyes in thought. Miyu saw Chiyo raise her hand, also, and motioned for her to speak too.

"I agree with Rin. Who we are don't exactly have a connection with our thoughts, right?" She asked. Miyu smiled.

"Actually," Akito spoke up again, "I can understand the connection between that, I just don't get why we are taking such a large spin off our discussions from yesterday." Akito tilted his head a bit, "We were talking about how our actions define us, now we are talking abut one's thoughts."

"Rin," Miyu started with a knowing grin. "Our actions defined who we are, but tell me." She frowned. "Do we really know who we are?" She turned to the large windows. "Everyone is classified as something, aren't we?" She looked to Kaito, "The Jock," Her gaze moved to Akito, "The Loser," She turned to Kiyomi, "The stuck-up," Kiyomi's eyes widened, but then her face consorted into anger; Miyu ignored her. "And then there are the more specific ones, like the compassionate one, the bully, the intelligent one, and so on." She sat down on her desk. "That is how everyone defines themselves, because that is what society wants them to be. It is forced upon everyone, and they have no choice, but to except it and then they start to believe it for themselves." She paused. "'I am the loser', 'I am the outcast', 'I am the nerd'; this is how they think, this is how they act. This is how they live."

Akito and Chiyo slowly took their seats again, "Life is a... sly thing. The way you act, the way you live, your environment, and your family, plus peers; they all effect you and how your life is lived." Miyu paused. "How do you think my life was as a young woman your age? Do you think it was perfect? Do you think I was loved by all? Hmm, do you think I was a 'good girl'?" She smiled bitterly. "Is it because of my smile? Personality? Surely, someone as happy as me had just as happy a life, right?" Kouki stood up and grabbed a stack of papers. "I want you to write your name at the top of this paper, that will be passed out by Kouki. You will notice the flaps of paper that are stapled to it. Under each of these flaps, I want something to be written under them. After you write your name I want you all to go to the first flap marked with '1' and write the classification you believe yourself to be. After that, tap it shut with this," Miyu placed scotch tap on her desk. "This is so no one can read what's under that flap. There are 15 flaps in total. I want you all to pass your papers around to fill them all up. I want to see 14 flaps tapped by the end of this lesson. I want to know what everyone thinks of each other. Remember, only classifications are suppose to be under those flaps." Miyu smiled. "Have fun." She turned to Kouki as everyone shuffled about the room.

"I want to draw, Mommy," He told her.

"Okay," She gave him a pen and some paper. She picked him up from her chair and sat down, placing her son on her lap and picked up her most recent book she required from the college library. She seems to be more bored than usual, it had already been a week or so since his disappearance. She glanced over to Light. He and Ryuga were close; does he have an idea where Ryuga went? Miyu bit her lip.

Shaking her head she went back to her book.

* * *

**April 17, 2004**

"Osamu," Miyu laid a hand on his shoulder as he was walking into the classroom. Miyu had been pondering the fact of Ryuga's disappearance all day yesterday. She finally got the nerve to ask Light.

Light paused and turned to his teacher with a curious expression. "Huh?" Miyu quickly extracted her hand from him and placed it at her side.

"Um, can you stay after class with me, today?" Light blinked in surprise. "Ah!" She smiled, "Your not in trouble or anything, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh," He smiled back, "Sure." Miyu nodded and he went to his seat.

Miyu huffed a large sigh before walking to the black board to begin her class. Today's topic is a continuation of yesterday's subject. 'Classification'.

"My first question is: How did everyone like yesterday's assignment?" There was a lot of frowns and grimaces and Miyu smiled. "I see, that's what I thought. Now, how did you feel when you saw someone write something under one of those flaps, but you couldn't see it?" Now there was scowls and glares aimed at desks. "How did you feel when you were the person writing something under one of those flaps." Nothing and Miyu sighed. "Exactly." Silence fell over the classroom.

Miyu didn't know if it was a coincidence to the silence, but it suddenly got cold. "Mommy," Kouki whispered grabbing her hand tightly. She squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him.

"Just a while longer, Kouki," She told him, glancing at the clock, "Just a while longer..."

* * *

**April 17, 2004**

"What is it you needed, Eru?" Light asked as everyone left when the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Miyu tried to smile, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Um, well... I was wondering," She bit her lip. "About Ryuga. I was wondering about Ryuga. Do you know what happened to him?" She asked. "Is he doing well?" Light's eyes widened before he let out a chuckle.

"Oh, him." He smiled. "He's doing fine, I guess. He just had to go for a bit. Family problems." He said plainly. Miyu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh," She said, a little thoughtless. "Is that so...?" She looked out the window before turning back to Light with a smile, "Thank you, Light. Take care." She turned back to the window.

"Anytime, Eru. See you tomorrow." He left and Miyu sighed.

"Liar." She muttered and Kouki looked up at her with a long stare as she got up to walk towards the window. She placed her palm against the cool glass. "Why would he lie?" She asked herself. "Why...?" She sighed again and turned her head and locked her eyes with her son's. She smiled brightly at him. Walking over to him she picked him up to cradle him in her arms. "Urgh, I still can't believe you're 7 now. You're growing up so fast. I can still remember cradling your in my arms as a infant in my hospital bed." She laughed, nuzzling her face into his hair. "I love you, always remember that..." She whispered into his blond locks. "Always."

* * *

**April 18, 2004**

Her bones ached and her throat felt restricted as she tried to gulp down a glass of water. All day she felt horrible, all throughout school and now as she sat here at home, she just felt so restless. Her head screamed and her heart pounded. What was this suppose to mean?

"Kouki!" She called to her son, "Come here and get your shoes on, we're going out for a walk."

"Okay, Mommy." She heard and quickly slipped her own shoes on as her son raced down the stairs to do the same.

Soon enough they were wandering the streets with no destination in mind. Just wandering. Her heart was still pounding and her head was starting to gain a headache. She felt her hand get squeezed and looked down at her son.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" She smiled at him, giving his hand a light squeeze back.

"Of course, Dear." She tried to reassure him until they both heard screaming. Miyu's eyes widened and she quickly picked up her son, and ran around the corner of the building she stood next to. There was commotion and havoc all across the street and she held Kouki tighter to her. What was this?

Her gaze lifted to the mini T.V to her right and met the poorly attempted drawing of the word Kira, the minutes counting up in the top left corner. "Now will you all believe that I am Kira? Please listen carefully; I do not want to kill innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not think of the police as my enemies, but as my allies. My goal is to create a world without evil. If you want it, it can easily be accomplished. If you do not try to catch me, innocent people will not die." The altered voice made Miyu glared at the T.V and gripped her son's hand tightly. Her head started to hurt worse.

'Liar,' Her thoughts exclaimed. 'Why is there so many?'

"Kouki... Let's go home, now." She turned around and began her trek home quickly. "This is why I dislike games." She muttered, ignoring the rest the message on the T.V that was more directed towards L, than the public.

"Mommy, do you think Kira will be caught? Do you think L will catch him?" Kouki asked, a sparkle in his eye and Miyu smiled.

"I believe he will be caught, in time." She responded, fastening her pace. "Just because the World's Greatest Detective is chasing Kira, does not mean that Kira will definitely be caught. Kira is just as smart as L in a way." She realized that she was lecturing her kid and decided to stop talking.

"How so!?" Kouki asked. "L is smart! He is awesome! No one can beat him!" He pouted and Miyu sighed.

"No matter how smart or awesome L is, he is only human. Anything could happen." She stated realistically, and wondered how she was having this sort of conversation with her 7 year old child.

"L will win." Kouki huffed. "He will! He has too because I believe in him." He argued and Miyu shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Kouki." She smiled softly. "Think realistically, though, this is Earth. Not a comic book or cartoon you can watch. This is real life, not T.V." Kouki pouted again, wrapping his arms around his chest with another huff.

"I don't care," He murmured grumpily and Miyu chuckled.

There was a silence between them as they came up to their home. Kouki pulled on her hand lightly making Miyu look down at him. The light in his eyes were slightly quivering and his lips were set into a worried frown. For a moment, she didn't think he was 7 years old.

"Mommy... I don't want Kira to make a new world. I don't want him to win against L." He admitted. "Why are you not..." He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I don't know..." He puffed out. "I'm scared, Mommy. Why are you not?" He confessed. Miyu couldn't believe her ears. Did her son just confess, his thoughts and fears?

'I wonder who he got that from. I'm not one to confess, am I?' Her head tossed around lightly.

"Uh.. Let's go in and we'll talk, okay?" She suggested and he looked down at his feet as she unlocked the front door. Stepping into the house, she helped slip both their shoes off.

"I'll be in my room." Kouki announced before racing up the stairs to said place.

"Ah-" Miyu went to call after him, but frowned when she heard his bedroom door close. "What happened to talking?" She muttered to herself making her way to the kitchen. She turned the facet on, filling her cup up with cold water. Taking a big gulp to soothe her dry throat, she leaded against the counter. She was thinking about everything it seemed as thoughts, more than usual passed through her head. Liars, Ryuga, Light, Kira, L, Kouki, her now non-existent headache... Her now non-existent headache.

Her.. Non-exist-

Her eyes widened with a sharp gasp as her hands lost there grip on her cup. She heard the glass cup shatter upon impact with her tiled kitchen floors and snapped back into reality.

She understood now. 'It was a warning.' Her thoughts worked themselves into a frenzy. 'Headache, pounding heart, queasiness, soreness... I felt like crap because I knew what was going to happen. Kira... What did you do this time? How many have you killed? How much have you done now...?'

She crouched down and began to pick up the glass pieces in a daze.

* * *

**April 19, 2004**

The crouched figure sat in front of a computer screen; it was not surprising, for that was what most his time consisted of. A computer screen. His clothes were bland and plain, a long-sleeved white shirt with baggy faded and worn out jeans. His frame was thin, small and fragile looking, though most know he was far from being fragile. His skin was pale, which made his wide dark, obsidian eyes and equally dark and onyx hair stand out on his figure.

His long, lanky fingers reached for the spoon that was laid next to the plate that was placed in front of him which present a delicious treat of strawberry cake. Using his index finger and thumb, he picked up the utensil and immediately went to work on his desert, stabbing the cake to lift it into his mouth. Light watched him from his seat next to the odd individual with raised eyebrows. He cleared his throat in attempt gain the others attention.

"Um, Ryuzaki," He started. "I meant to tell you, but it seems we got a little caught up in stuff lately that it kind of slipped my mind..." Ryuzaki grunted.

"Is that so? What is it that seems to have 'slipped your mind'?" His monotoned voice filled the silent room, wide eyes never leaving his computer screen. He stuffed his mouth with some more strawberry cake, the decorative strawberry that sat on the top of the cake was moved from it's place on top of the sweet treat and tumbled it's way down onto the plate, rolling closer to the edge. Ryuzaki saved the fruit from it's close meeting with the carpeted floor below, picking it up and held it up to his gaze.

"Ah..." Light got distracted as he observed the man sitting next to him. "Well... Eru...Er, Um, Miyu. Miyu-sensei was asking about you." He cleared his throat for a second time. Ryuzaki turned his gaze from the fruit in his grasp to Light, expression blank; as always.

"Really?" Ryuzaki wondered. "What did she want to know?"

"Well, she asked about how you were, where you went... What you were up to, It's been awhile now, I don't really remember very much." Light forced out.

"Hmm," Ryuzaki hummed out, his attention one more attached to the strawberry. "What did you tell her?"

"Um, I told her family problems." Light said.

"Ah, well, that will not do." Ryuzaki stated finally deciding to bite into the fruit. "Did she believe you?" He asked between chews.

Light was silent for a few moments, "To be honest, she didn't look like she did." Light confessed looking off with glazed eyes as if reliving a memory.

Ryuzaki smiled, catching Light off guard. "Yes, she won't believe something like that. She's intelligent enough to understand something such as lies... How long has 'awhile' been since your interaction?"

"Two days ago." Light responded, eyeing Ryuzaki as he ate another spoonful of cake.

"I see..." Ryuzaki murmured. "Thank you Light-kun."

* * *

Thank you everyone, who have reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. It makes me happy to know their are people who have read and liked my story.

More reviews, please?

Hope you liked this chapter,  
~Sakura Lawliet


	5. The Perfect Boy

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Sh__ōhi  
_**Categor****y:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** _4  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet__  
_**Editor**:_ -  
_**Word Count:** _3,045_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Hey, sorry this chapters a little short. Well, in my opinion. Anyway, I wrote most of it up today and I've been a little stuck with writers block so it may seem a little forced, but I hope you like it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4: THE PERFECT BOY**_

**April 20, 2004**

Miyu stared at the board, the white chalk clashing against the black. '_Memories and Flashbacks_' was there for all to see in her neat handwriting. HEr hand started to shake and she quickly placed the piece of chalk in her hand back into its place. She knew she was going to hurt herself with this subject; it was going to come back to bit her. back to the class, she forced a smile to her face. "Good morning, there. Today, and maybe for the next week we'll be working on memories and flashbacks." Arata raised his hand.

"Yes, Kuro?" He stood up.

"Why are we doing memories and flashbacks? What's it for? What's important about it?" He asked.

Miyu smiled, "That's what I'm suppose to ask you. Can anyone answer Kuro's questions?" Yuuki raised her hand this time.

"Ume, would you like to answer?" She nodded her head and stood, "Okay, go ahead."

"Well, aren't most memories and flashbacks triggered by something or someone? Especially, flashbacks. Usually, its from soldiers who inherit PTSD from war, right?" Miyu smiled at her attempt.

"Thank you, Ume, you are close. The reason we are doing this unit, is because, as Ume said, some memories or flashbacks are triggered. Memories are what defined us, make us who we are today. There are good memories, but there also bad memories. We are made of memories. Memories can make us, or they can break us." Miyu looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Arata asked skeptically.

Miyu looked at him with a smile, "I want you to tell me your favorite memory and your worse memory. You have to be completely honest; you all know I know when you are lying." Arata's eyes got big.

"Me?"

"Yes, let's start with you." Miyu looked at every one of her students, "And remember, everything and anything always stays in this room." She looked back to Arata, "You may begin now."

Arata stood back up, "Um, well... I guess my favorite memory would be when I was 13 and I was home alone so I made this awesome prank for when my parents got back. I scared the living daylights out of them; I caught it on camera, too!" He grinned happily, before it turned grim. "My worse memory would have to be when I turned 15 and my mother was framed for theft and got arrested. I wasn't able to see her for months..." He sat down, looking away. "So yeah, that's it..." Miyu smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kuro for sharing that. Let's see... Mao, it's your turn." Satomi shakily stood.

"Okay... Well, my favorite memory would be my 11th birthday because that was when I got my dog, Serena. My worse memory would be when I got hit by a car when I was 14..." Miyu noticed realization dawn on Kiyomi's face.

"Your that girl who was out of school for 2 months! I remember that!" She exclaimed. "Wasn't it a drunkard who had hit you?" Satomi silently nodded her head.

Miyu intervened quickly, "Alright, thank you Mao, anyone want to share on their own?" Chiyo raised her hand. "Ah, Saki? Thanks for volunteering, go ahead."

Chiyo stood up, "Okay, so my favorite memory would have to be when I went on my first date with my first boyfriend." A light blush shaded her cheeks, "It was just amazing. My worse memory is when I had an accident in the kitchen while baking a cake and ended up making a fire, ha-ha..." She laughed nervously at the memory.

Miyu smiled amused, "Thank you for sharing, Saki." There where some chuckles around the classroom as she sat down but it immediately went quiet. "Anyone else?" No one made a move and Miyu sighed and closed her eyes. "I guess I'll have to chose some-" She opened her eyes and paused seeing Akito with his hand in the air. "Ah, Rin? You want to share?" Miyu asked unsure, knowing that Akito was not a person to willingly offer personal memories to large groups of people.

"No, I actually got a question." Akito confirmed her thoughts and she smiled warmly.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would share to us, too." Akito wondered, "I mean, you did it before, why not now? What is your favorite memory, Eru, and your worse one?" Akito asked her with curiosity.

Miyu smiled sadly, pushing herself up onto her desk, "Well, Rin. My favorite memory is when I gave birth to Kouki and held him in my arms for the first time. He was crying and wiggling in my arms making all sorts of gurgling noises. He opened his eyes and I felt I was staring into a beautiful soul. Those green orbs were so bright and alive it made me cry in happiness." She looked over to her son, who was once again playing by himself in the corner with a gentle smile on her face. "My worse memory..." She trailed off with a frown as she looked out the window with unseeing eyes. "Would be when I was at a summer party at the age of 16. My parents left to go to dinner and I just absolutely refused to go with them, so they went without me. I was such an ungrateful child back then..." She muttered. "Anyways, I left, instead, to go to a high school party behind their backs, leaving a note saying I was at a friends house to study in case they got home before me." Miyu paused. "I met my friends on the way to the party and when we got there, it was in full swing having started an hour earlier. We met with the rest of my friends and we danced together for awhile. I'm pretty sure it was more than an hour or two." Miyu stopped for a moment and Arata spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, but what's so bad about that?" He asked. Miyu smiled at him before continuing.

"There was alcohol and may other things; I was drunk. While I was dancing someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked behind me. It was a boy, who looked a little older than me, probably 18, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen on a person. They were deep, like the ocean," Miyu laughed at that even though it wasn't humorous, gripping the edge of her desk tightly, making her knuckles turn white at the pressure. "His hair was long for a boy, reaching his shoulders. It was a platinum blond that shown brightly against the the flashing lights in the room. He smiled at me, showing straight white teeth. He was tall and lean, he seemed so perfect." Miyu smiled bitterly at that. "He asked me to dance with him and of course I said yes. We danced and 'got to know each other'," She used her hands to make quotation marks in the air. "I thought he was nice, I thought he was gentle and smart... The perfect boy." Miyu's gaze crossed over every single one of her students'.

"I was wrong." She stated roughly into the silence.

"We took a break from dancing and went to get some drinks. He opened his drink and took a sip before someone accidentally knocked into him making him spill his drink... All over me." She nodded absentmindedly at the memory, "Yeah, I was soaked from my chest down. He apologized profusely. Turned out he was the host of the party and he lived in the house we where at. He lead me to his bedroom for a new set of clothes he said he wouldn't mind lending to me, saying it was his fault anyway. He pulled me into his room and locked the door behind him. He pushed me onto the bed and I felt dizzy. He drugged my drink when I wasn't looking, not enough that I passed out, but enough so that I couldn't fight back when he kissed me, and touched me..." She stopped, looking out the window again. "I have nothing more to say..." She whispered, avoiding all her students gazes. She suddenly stood up, a large smile plastered on her face, "Well! Let's you get started on your homework!"

The room was absolutely silent for the rest of the period.

* * *

**April 20, 2004**

"Hmm, Light-kun, your awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?" Ryuzaki asked his brunette companion as he read the computer screen before him.

"Huh? Ah, oh..." Light said distracted, not really reading the words on the paper that sat in front of him. "No, not really."

"What are you thinking about? You seem quite distracted from your work." Ryuzaki continued with his questions, undeterred from Light's denial.

"Um, well, I was actually thinking about Er- ah, Miyu." He answered truthfully while correcting himself, knowing exactly what 'Eru' meant to Ryuzaki.

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

Ryuzaki grabbed the cup of coffee that was to his right, taking a sip from it. "Why is it you are thinking about your teacher while your not at college, but here?" Ryuzaki questioned him.

"It was just something she told us today, is all." Light answered. Ryuzaki looked at him and Light sighed, "I'm not allowed to say, she said that everything and any-"

"Light-kun, I do know what she said, I was there, in her class once, too. I believe she wouldn't mind; I was in her class before." Light frowned, but nodded.

"I guess your right, Ryuzaki." He said before retelling him what happened in class that day.

* * *

**April 21, 2004**

Miyu stood in front of the class; it was absolutely quiet. No one dared to move, and it looked as if no one even dared to breath. Miyu frowned and she glanced at her son who was sitting at the corner of the room staring towards Light's direction. She grimaced at the implications and moved her gaze back to her students. "Good morning everyone." Silence. Miyu smiled at them all, "Now come on. Don't be such downers. Today will be easy sense it is a Sunday, and I know you're all tired from a long week of school." She walked up to the black board and wrote, '_Music_'."What do you think of music? Do you think it changes a person? Do you think it can change the world?

"Do you think music is powerful?" She felt some tension in the air dissipate, but some of her students were still a little stiff.

'This is what happens when you open your mouth,' Her mind scolded. She watched as Len shakily rose his hand. Miyu smiled.

"Yes, Ryou? Your thoughts? Beliefs?" She moved back and slid onto her desk, sneaking another glance at her son. He was calm as he moved his toy cars around, but he was more distracted than usual, always sneaking little peeks at Light.

"Well, listening to music is one of my favorite things to do, so um. Well, of course I believe that music changes a person. I also believe that it can in fact change the world in certain ways that one would not expect. Music _is_ powerful." Len said. "I have met a lot of people who say they don't like music, but they listen to it every day. Either from another person, the radio, or T.V. Music is in everyone's daily life. You can't just hate it and go on with your life... I also believe that music is a way to express yourself. Many people are not able to just out right and state their feelings. They use drawing, writing, building/creativity, and music as a way to express themselves." Len paused. "That's what I think." Len sat down and Miyu grinned.

"Thank you, Ryou. That was well said and done. Good job. Anyone else?" Miyu scanned the room. Daiki raised his hand. "Yes?" Miyu called on him and he stood with a long yawn.

"Well, when I got into that car accident..." He paused, "I sought out comfort because I couldn't play basketball any longer. I quit and I got a little depressed. Anyways," He added quickly, "I found that comfort in music. It helped me in a way that I couldn't understand. It helped me cope with the fact I couldn't play my favorite sport." He sat back down and stared out the window.

Miyu smiled gently, "Thank you, Jiro for sharing that. Is there anyone else?" Light raised his hand and Miyu paused before smiling again, "Ah, Osamu! Go ahead," She encouraged. Light stood.

"Well, I don't listen to music. I believe it a distraction. Especially, when I'm studying." He said.

"Hmm," Miyu hummed, "Did you know that statistics say that music actually enhances the process of learning?" Miyu stated with a far off look.

"Woah, really?" Kaito added himself into the conversation.

Miyu smiled at him, "Yeah, it also proven that music can help you study, reduce stress and depression." She replied.

"That's amazing! I didn't even know that!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Miyu sighed in content.

'Today wasn't so bad,' She thought looking towards the window. She then turned to her son. Kouki was glaring at his toys and angrily moving them about. Miyu watched him for a few seconds before moving back to her lesson.

"Ah, well, anyone else?" Some students shook their heads, others just kept silent, "No? Well, then, I'll give you my homework assignment now." She checked the clock. "We have about 40 minutes left of class, I'm pretty sure you guys will have a chance to finish it here."

She walked to the board and erased '_Music_', and wrote down '_List three of your favorite bands and three of your favorite songs and why. List three of your least favorite bands and three of your least favorite songs and why_'. She put the chalk down and turned to smile at the class.

"There you go!" Miyu exclaimed, whipping her hands together to dust off the white chalk from her fingers. "Have fun!" She grinned before settling herself at her desk. She pulled out her little black notebook and began writing down all the things she learned today during her first period class.

* * *

**April 21, 2004**

Miyu walked down the streets, Kouki's hand tightly woven in hers. She continued until they got to the park that her son desperately wanted to play at. She sat down on a bench and watched as her son quickly took off to play with the other children there. They had gotten home 20 minutes ago from school and Kouki immediately wanted to go to the playground and Miyu agreed.

'A relaxing walk and fresh air might be good,' She had thought.

So, here they were, and Miyu was trying to relax, like she wanted, but she soon felt a cold presence to her right and looked over. A young woman sat next to her, her hair all done up nicely in a neat bun, brown ringlets framed her delicate face. She was dressed in a white frilly spaghetti strap shirt with light colored jeans and cream flats. Her big blue eyes watched the children with a sad look as if she was searching for something, but just couldn't find it.

"What's wrong?" Miyu suddenly asked the girl and she jumped in shock and looked at her with wide blue eyes. She looked around to see if anyone was around them before looking into Miyu's emerald eyes that stared right into her own blue ones.

"Y-you can see me?" The girl asked in disbelief.

Miyu smiled lightly, "Yeah." She responded softly.

"H-How is that possible? No one else can see me, but you can?" The girl's big blue eye's filled with unshed tears as she looked out to the children again.

"I've been able to see spirits sense I was a little girl myself," Miyu confessed also looking out to the playing and laughing children. "I don't know why, or how, but I just have this gift."

"Oh..." The girl said.

"Yeah..." Miyu paused. "So, how...?" She didn't continue.

The girl looked down at the ground when she realized what Miyu wanted to know, "My... little brother went after his ball that strayed into the street... and there was a bus coming... He raced into the street without looking and... I pushed him out of the way." Miyu smiled sadly.

"Ah, I see... I'm sorry about that." Miyu sympathized.

"Don't worry, I would have done it over and over if it was to protect Sasuke." She said determinedly and Miyu smiled.

"You must love him very much."

"I do. The problem, though, is I haven't seen him here since my death." She murmured quietly.

"I see and you haven't gone home to see him?" Miyu asked.

"Well, that's another thing..."

"Your afraid to leave here." Miyu stated.

The girl paused. "Y-Yes..." She admitted, turning to look at the exit of the park, "It's dark, so very dark," She muttered, looking with unseeing eyes.

"You just have to trust yourself. You'll get home, I promise." Miyu smiled reassuringly. "Just promise me you'll pass on, okay?"

"T-Trust myself?" The girl answered nervously. "I-I... I don't know..." She said unsure.

"You can do it. It's only there to scare you away, but beat it. On the other side is your home. You just have to believe, believe in yourself. " Miyu reached out and grabbed the girls hand into her own. The girl's eyes widened in surprise while Miyu smiled widely.

"Everyone else before you did it. You can definitely do it. Think of your brother. He'll guide you. Think of your love for him and follow it. You'll see him again." Miyu continued. "Okay?"

The girl whipped her tears away and smiled back at Miyu, "Okay. I'll do it. I'll believe. Thank you..." She trailed off.

"Miyu. Miyu Yua," Miyu supplied. The girl smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Miyu-san! Oh, by the way, my name is Leia Aoi. Thank you, once again, Miyu-san!" She waved at Miyu excitedly as she faded away slowly.

"You're absolutely welcome, Leia-chan..." Miyu said softly before Leia was gone. Miyu leaned back in her seat and waited for her son, closing her eyes tiredly. That used up most of her energy and she was tired. She sighed softly into the April evening. It was quite relaxing, it seems she was right that coming out would be good.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Let me know!

Review, please,

~Sakura Lawliet


	6. Who Are Your Memorable Life Changers?

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Sh__ōhi  
_**Categor****y:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** _5  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor**:_ -  
_**Word Count:** _3,052_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Hey, I was lucky enough to get inspired to write this chapter. I was listening to this song, "I See Fire" done as a cover by Miery. It was beautiful and I felt like I had to write this, so here you go.

Let me know what you think, thanks.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: WHO ARE YOUR MEMORABLE LIFE CHANGERS?**_

**April 22, 2004**

"Good morning everyone." Miyu greeted with a smile, the one she always wore.

"Good morning!" Chiyo exclaimed happily while most just mumbled. Miyu rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Saki. Now," She paused when Akito rose his hand. "Yes, Rin?" He stood.

"I got a question for you."

Miyu grinned, "Of course."

"Well, I know it's only the beginning of this year, but I'm curious of what your plans are for this class." Akito said.

"What do you mean?" Miyu leaned back against her desk. "I already told you that I want you all to have a bond by the end of this year, didn't I?"

Akito frowned, "But is that all? I mean, what if we loose students like Ryuga? Or gain students? What are our bonds suppose to be? Why should we have them? I might know a few things about," Akito scanned the class, "Say, Saki. I know she likes to cook, and that she almost burned her house down," Chiyo winced at the mention of her mistake made in the past, "But do I really know her? I don't know who she is, I don't know how she acts around certain things, and I don't know her... favorite color, if she's athletic. I don't know her family life, I only really know what she is on the surface. Aren't we suppose to know what's under that surface? That facade? Isn't that how you make a bond? Isn't that what your trying to do?" Akito paused, "If so, how do you think on doing this? Are you doing this the right way? Or are you just 'going with it'? Do you think it's working?" Miyu felt like he was challenging her. She knew that Akito was smart, but she didn't know if she liked where he was taking this.

Miyu's smile was gone, instead her lips were pressed into a straight line. She eyes held a darker look than usual, the light no longer visible.

"Do you doubt me, Rin?" She asked. "Do you think I can't make you become the best-est friends by the end of this year? Do you not trust me to make you all have a bond so deep you'll watch each other's backs?" She looked out the window.

"Do you think that's possible?" Kaito countered. She glanced at him before a smile came to her lips, but it was empty.

"It's happened." Miyu replied. "Even the most quiet kids spoke up for themselves and the most bad boys and/or girls turned into teachers pets and school honor students." Miyu's eyes glazed off in a memory. "I've seen it with my own eyes. It even changed me," She admitted. "My teacher was just amazing. He was always there for his students and was always trying to help them to the best of his ability... I'll never forget him." Miyu stopped before turning her gaze to her students. She studied every one of them, but her gaze lingered much longer on that empty seat in the front. "Who are your memorable life changers?" She suddenly asked. Akito's eyes widened.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Everyone has that one people who's changed their out look on life. That one person who changed their life." Miyu's eyes shinned in a sort of determination. "Who is that person for you? An idol, a respected person, a loved person, a wise one? Who do you look up to? Who is that person who changed you in a way you didn't think was possible?" She turned to the board behind her and quickly wrote her question on the black surface, '_Who is your memorable life changer?_'. "Is it your mother? Your grandfather, grandmother? Father?" She turned back to the class a huge smile on her face. "Is this what you expect to see in a class, Akito?" She asked him and he and the whole class, even, froze at the use of his first name. "It may be my first year here and I may be young, but I _do_ know what I want for this class. I know what I want to do.

Is this what you expect to see in _my_ class?"

* * *

**April 22, 2004**

Miyu and Kouki were sitting at the dinning room table. Miyu was writing in her notebook, recording all the info she learned today that she didn't have time to write during the school day and Kouki was suppose to be helping her out, but he got distracted by the T.V that was visible in the living room. "Um, Mommy?" Kouki started quietly. Miyu looked up at him after reading her sentence.

"Yes?" Kouki pointed at the T.V and she turned to it. 'Kira' was presented in black against an off-white background on the screen. Miyu immediately stood up and walked into the living room. Kouki was next to her in a moment as a voice, the Miyu knew was definitely not the real voice of this 'Kira', filled the room.

"I am very disappointed that your answer is 'no'." The deep and almost mocking tone wafted through Miyu's home. "And because that means that the police will fight me no matter what, I will first take the life of either the head of the NPA or the person in charge of this investigation, L." Kouki grabbed his mother's hand. "Since you won't cooperate with me to create a peaceful world, who will you offer as a sacrifice;

"The head of the NPA or L?" Kuki squeezed Miyu's hand when L's name was brought up once more as a choice of 'sacrifice'. "Decide within the next four days. Thank you."

It was silent for a few minutes until Kouki looked up to his mother, "Mommy?" He called, eyes and bottom lip quivering in worry. "Will everything be okay?" He asked her.

Miyu's lips pressed themselves in a straight line for the second time that day, "I'm sure that L will be fine, Kouki." She answered his real question. "He'll be okay." She looked back at the T.V that was now a group of people discussing the most recent appearance of Kira. 'Who do you think will show their face?' They kept asking around and Miyu just turned the T.V off. "You want to help me with remembering 1st period's memorable life changers?" She asked her son to change the subject quickly. He nodded his head silently, eyes still trained on the screen of the T.V were Kira had shown his face once again, although this feeling churned in her stomach.

'That wasn't Kira,' Her thoughts stated, but Miyu ignored them and quickly lead Kouki back to the dinning room table. She picked up her pencil and sat her son down on her lap.

"So, _Isumi Noriko_," She began flipping the page in her little notebook.

"Her past English teacher," Kouki immediately said and Miyu smiled.

"Yes, very good Kouki, do you remember why?" Miyu quickly jotted it down in her notebook under the page named '_Isumi __**Kyo**__ Noriko_'.

"Not really," He admitted and Miyu nodded.

"Because her English teacher, Masuyo-san, had noticed her talent in writing and encouraged Kyo greatly to peruse it. Kyo, already having found joy in writing, listened to Masuyo-san and persevered in her writing skills, even when Kyo had doubted herself in her writing abilities. Later on, Kyo was able to publish her first book." Miyu grinned. "I have yet to read it." She admitted. She wrote down all of what she said to Kouki in her notebook.

"Oh yeah!" Kouki brightened up. Miyu smiled at him, he was so cute.

"Alright then, _Daiki Isumu_." Miyu continued.

"His basketball coach before his car accident." Kouki responded quickly. "I believe, it was because the coach saw him playing basketball with his friends after school and offered him a spot on the team if he was willing to try?"

Miyu grinned, recording what her son said, "Yes! Good job, Kouki. _Satomi Junko_."

"Her cousin."

Miyu nodded, "Yup."

"I don't..." Miyu smiled and took over.

"Her cousin encouraged her and helped Mao through her recovery after being hit by a car. Mao was told there would be a chance she wouldn't be able to use her legs again, as they were paralyzed, and was about to give up, but Ino, her cousin, didn't let her and told her to keep going, that things would turn out good in the end."

"Oh," Kouki said in thought, "Um, what does 'paralized' mean?" Miyu laughed.

"It means that she couldn't move or feel them."

"Ooooooh," He said in understanding.

Miyu smiled before moving on, "_Akito Sakura_."

"It was Mommy!" He exclaimed proudly with a huge grin. "It was because Mommy had made him feel like he was part of something. He said that Mommy helped him voice some of his deepest feelings and thoughts that he wasn't able to speak before." Miyu smiled fondly at Kouki.

"Yes, that is right." She scratched her pencil against her notebook once more. "_Kaito Ryoichi_."

"He said it was his father before he died. I don't remember why, though..."

"It was because his father was a athlete himself. His father was well know around Japan when he played basketball all throughout school and college. Nobu was inspired by his father and wanted to be like him, but he didn't realize until after his father died from an illness. He is working hard to become the best basketball player here at Tou-oh."

"Ah."

"Yeah, how about _Yuuki Shizuka_?"

"I don't know."

Miyu laughed, "Ah, well, I believe it was her brother. He was always 'dragging' her outside to go on walks with him. Her brother also encouraged her to do track. That was how she ended up finding her love for running."

"I don't like running."

"Me neither." Miyu agreed with a chuckle. "_Len Shin_."

"Wasn't it his friend, Mizuki-chan?" Miyu nodded.

"Yes, Mizuki-chan had died 3 years ago and he feel into depression. He turned to music and was quickly pulled into a life changing moment. He had a dream of Mizuki-chan and he when he woke up, he realized that he shouldn't be so sad. That Mizuki-chan wouldn't have liked that so he changed. He is always trying to help other people and he is always thinking of her with a smile." Miyu smiled. "I actually think that's adorable."

"Why?"

"He _wanted_ to change. And it was for his friend. Because he knew she wouldn't like him to be upset and she would have been the reason why he was sad."

"Oh." Kouki said thinking about it.

"Anyway, _Arata Takeshi_." They continued and soon Miyu had gotten the rest of her students written down in her notebook.

_Arata __**Kuro **__Takeshi  
__Arata's memorable life changer is his grandfather._

_His mother and father weren't really there for him as much as parents should have and so he spent most of his time at his grandparents on his mothers side. His grandmother was nice, he said, but he didn't really remember much about her because she died when he turned 11. His grandfather was the most understanding of his feeling and helped him through many of his tough spots in life. His grandfather took him out for walks in the woods and went fishing with him some times. Kuro is grateful for the way his grandfather helped him through the years. Kuro said that his grandfather is the reason why he is what he is today and he is proud._

_Kiyomi __**Michi**__ Takada  
__Michi's memorable life changer is her grandmother._

_Her grandmother was a news reporter when she was in her younger years which inspired Michi. Michi wants to be a famous news reporter, much like her grandmother._

_Chiyo __**Saki**__ Wakana  
__Saki's memorable life changer is her history teacher, Kaede-san._

_Kaede-san liked to bake and was always bringing in baked goods for her students. Saki was awed by her cooking skills; her goods were very good and tasted amazing, Saki praised. I wanted to be able to cook like that, I wanted to be able to melt people's mouths with my cooking like Kaede-san, Saki said. Saki immediately perused in cooking._

_Kiyoko __**Yasu**__ Tsubaki  
__Yasu's memorable life changer is herself._

_Yasu was in a down point in her life. Depression. She thought everyone was against her. She thought it was her against the world and she started to hate herself and her life. She hated her friends, her parents and just about everything. One day she got so mad, so angry that she started to tear her room apart. She swiped her desk clean, everything fell to the floor. A book that was on her desk fell to the floor and opened itself to a page filled with paper made swans and cranes. She stopped and stared at the book and slowly picked it up. She leafed through it and got interested with the act of origami. She tried it out and soon enough she was a pro at it. She began to calm down. She started to think about things from a different perspective. She was able to move out of her depression and found a love in origami she didn't know she had._

_Yasu was able to defeat a horrible time in her life._

_Hibiki __**Ken **__Yoshirou  
__Ken's memorable life changer is his father._

_Ken's father is a video-game designer and showed him the arts of video games. When Ken turn 5 his father and mother got a divorce and he hasn't seen his father since. Ken wants to be like his father and design video games and so he studies hard._

_Light __**Osamu**__ Yagami  
__Osamu's memorable life changer is his father._

_Osamu's father is the chief of the NPA; Soichiro Yagami. He deals in many crime investigations and controls most of the police force. Osamu wants to be like his father and join the police force._

_Makoto __**Taiki**__ Yori  
__Taiki's memorable life changer is her art teacher, Hideaki-san._

_Hideaki-san noticed Taiki's excellent art skills and confronted her on it. Hideaki-san helped Taiki through all of her art projects and better her art skills. Taiki went to him went she had something on her mind or if she felt a little under the weather. Hideaki-san helped Taiki through high school._

* * *

_"He didn't do it!" I screamed. I yelled at them and pounded my little 6 year old fists on their leg. "Nii-san didn't do it!" I felt the tears running down my face and my 6 year old mind reeled and spun with so many questions and so many thoughts._

_'Why?' My thoughts also screamed. '_Why?_'_

_I felt someone pick me up by my waist and I fought them as much as I could for a 6 year old child. "Miyu," My mothers soft and obviously choked voice reached my ears. "It's okay, calm down." I only screamed and hiccuped more as I watched them take my older brother away. He lifted his head up and gave me a bright smile, but I knew it was fake; his eyes didn't shine like they always did. His black hair shadowed his eyes as they roughly pushed him down the sidewalk of my home. The sirens rang loudly in my ears and I couldn't hear anything anymore except for that one siren. I lost my fight and I slumped in my mother arms._

_"He didn't do it... I promise..." I said weakly once more as they pushed him into the police car. My heart clenched tightly and it hurt to breath._

_I knew that feeling and I felt more tears spill down my raw and reddened cheeks._

_**I would never see him again.**_

* * *

**April 23, 2004**

Miyu shot up and quickly made her way into her bathroom where she emptied out her dinner. She whipped away the tears that had escaped her eyes and flushed the toilet. She looked in the mirror. Long brown hair and emerald eyes. It was the same as all the other times she looked into the mirror, but she couldn't help but feel that she was different this time. She then noticed the dark circles that were slowly appearing under her eyes and sighed. She brushed her teeth before moving to the kitchen to make some coffee for herself.

**3:20am**

Her clock on the stove in her kitchen told her and she sighed again, knowing she would have to wait for the hours to pass by. She opened her notebook and wrote the date down and began to record her nightmare that was a memory into it. This is what she always did when memories or nightmares plagued her. It was the only way she wouldn't keep flashing back to it. After she was done with that she moved to her son's bedroom and opened the door to check on him. She smiled seeing his sleeping face. How she loved Kouki.

She closed the door and decided to take a shower.

Soon she was walking through the door of her classroom, her son's hand in her's. She placed her bag down and looked up to black board. What would she be teaching today? Would it be memory related topic again, or something else? Classifications again or music? No... Then what would she teach her dear students today?

Miyu didn't realize how long she was staring at the board in thought for and soon enough her first period class came filling in. She turned around a frown marring her features. Didn't she just get done telling Akito yesterday that she knew what she wanted to do with this class? Her gaze landed on the mentioned boy.

_Didn't she?_

"Um, good morning, Eru?" Chiyo spoke up, breaking her out of her thoughts. Miyu blinked and brightened up instantly. A smile spread across her face.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said more cheerily than she should have, before turning to the board. She picked up the chalk and wrote '_Family Tree_'.

'Damn it,' Her thoughts cursed. 'This is what you get for dreaming about Yuto.' I gripped the chalk tightly in my hand at the name.

"Um, Eru, are you feeling okay?" Len's soft voice nervously asked her. She turned around to him and smiled widely.

"Of course, thank you Ryou for asking though." She said, before turning to the windows, but instead of meeting azure sky, she met wide yellow eyes with small red pupils. She froze before quickly looking away.

'Today is just not my day, is it?'

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. I was half tempted to destroy most of it, but I have serious Writers Block and still have to figure out a way to move all these chapters along.

Anyway, please, _please_, review for me,

~Sakura Lawliet


	7. Mirror Mirror

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Sh__ōhi  
_**Categor****y:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** _6  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor**:_ -  
_**Word Count:** _3,094_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Hello everyone... It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? For those of you who have followed or favorited me (as in author, not the story) then you might know that I started a new story other than this one. It's called, _Dear L_. I feel very good about both my stories and I know I get praise for them, but I still have no idea what all of my readers are thinking.

I will admit, I have been going through some tough spots right now, I haven't been getting much sleep these past weeks and I'm starting to doubt my writing skills.

I will say this. I will complete these two stories I have, but I don't know if I can write anymore... I know people are reading them and I know you at least like them, I mean you either favorited, followed or both, my stories.

I want feed back. This is my first time sharing my stories. _T__his_ story is my first fanfiction ever to be posted on here. I want to know what my readers think.

_Kage__ O Sh__ōhi_ is my main priority. _Dear L_ is just for me to stop thinking about this one so much. I feel like I can't make this story as good as it is in my head.

Remember this message when you are finished with this chapter and right next to that review button. And please, don't just put an '_update soon_' down as a review... I want your thoughts and I want to know what you think about this.

Thank you for reading my story and this long message.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: MIRROR MIRROR**_

**April 23, 2004**

_'Today is just not my day, is it?'_

"Who are your family members?" Miyu asked, placing the chalk down gently. Her heart was still thumping erratically against her chest from looking into strange yellow eyes.

'I hope he didn't notice that I saw him...' Miyu quickly pushed her thoughts away.

"Let's start with that first, okay?" Miyu smiled at her students. "Rin, do yu want to start?" She asked. Akito froze before shakily standing.

"Sure... Um, well. I obviously had parents, but they... they both died from illness..." He paused. "I'm an only child, so I have no siblings and when my parents passed, I was moved to my aunt and uncles. So... my family members are my aunt, my uncle and I, now." He sat back down. Chiyo raised her hand.

"Saki?" Miyu called on her.

"I want to go next," She grinned excitedly.

Miyu smiled slightly, "Alright, go ahead." she immediately stood up.

"Okay, so I have a dog named Eruna. I have my parents and then I've got a little sister!" Chiyo said.

"I see, how old is she?" Miyu asked.

"She's turning 11 next month!" Chiyo's eyes sparkled.

Miyu smiled brightly, "Oh, then tell her a happy birthday for me, would you?" Miyu paused. "Now, why don't you all just pick someone to go next for now on; Saki will start." Saki scanned the class and landed on Isumi.

"Kyo!" She called on and Isumi stood.

"Um, well. I have two younger brothers and a older sister. My parents are divorced though and we were split. Mom got my older sister, Ayano, and me, while Dad got my brothers, Aki and Sai. We use to have a cat named Prince, but he died a couple years ago..." Isumi smiled before picked Len to go next. Len stood up nervously and his fingers twitched a little by his sides.

"I have a cat named Yato," He started, "And my parents are also divorced," He said glancing at Isumi. "I um... I use to have a twin sister, Rin... She..." He looked down and bit his lip, "She died because of sickness and Mom and Dad couldn't handle the lost, so they split up... I live with my Mother, now." He looked up to Miyu who smiled at him softly. He got embarrassed and quickly called on another kid to go. Daiki lethargically stood from his seat when he heard his name called by Len.

"I live with both of my parents and my little brother." His lips twitched up at the mention of his brother, Miyu noticed and grinned at her new information. "Our dog is named Itou." He paused, "That's it so, Kuro, you're next." He sat down as Arata stood from his seat.

"I live in my parents house, but really my real home is with my grandfather," He said. "I have a older sister, but she moved out as soon as she could, I haven't heard from her the past couple of years now." He sighed, before looking around. "Nobu, your turn." He sat down. Kaito sighed before standing.

"I have three younger sisters." He said, "Two are twins. We live with my parents at our grandmother's because she needs help getting around and stuff since grandfather died. Grandmother has this old and lazy cat called Akama." He grinned before scanning the class, "Ken, how about you?" Hibiki stood up.

"I live with my grandmother. Mom and Dad couldn't handle me, so they gave me to my grandmother." He frowned. "I have an older brother by one year and he lives with Dad." He quickly picked on Makoto to go next.

"I have a younger sister and a older sister. I live with my parents and we have no pets." She smiled. "Mao, you go next."

Satomi stood, "My family is just me and my older brother. Our parents couldn't take care of us, and so Tamaki moved out, taking me with him..." She frowned. "Anyway, um, Ume, you can go next."

Yuuki stood with a frown, "I live with my parents and younger brother. We got a dog, too, his name is Kiba. Yasu, your turn." She sat down and Kiyoko stood.

"I live with my father, as my mother died giving birth to me... My older brother, Itachi, live with us too. I have a cat, her name is Mai. Um, I guess Michi it's your turn." Kiyomi stood.

"I live with my parents and I'm an only child. Light, your turn." Miyu raised her eyebrows.

Light slowly stood, "I live with my mother and father and I have a younger sister. We don't own any pets." He sat down. Miyu hummed.

"Well," She started, "Now that-"

"Wait a second Eru." Light interrupted her. Miyu paused and looked at him. "What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, uh... Well... I have Kouki." Miyu said looking to the mentioned boy. He looked up at her too, green meeting emerald. She smiled.

"What about your parents or-" Chiyo started, but Miyu cut her off.

"My parents died when I was 16 and I have no aunts or uncles, as my parents were both only children and all my grandparents are dead." Miyu's smile was lost.

"Oh..." Chiyo trailed off awkwardly.

"S-siblings?" Len nervously spoke up.

"I had an older brother... I haven't seen him in almost 17 years now..." Miyu trailed off, looking out the window.

"17 years!?" Kaito spoke up eyes wide.

"Yes, 17 years." She repeated softly. She quickly jumped back to her cheerful attitude. "Anyway, now that we are done with that! Let's move onto your homework. I want you to to give me the first and middle name of each of your family members and what the first think you think of when you think of them." She wrote it all down on the board. "For example, when I think of my mother I think of the color of warm honey. It doesn't have to be colors; that was just me. It can be a laugh, a feeling, food, anything." Miyu smiled. "Have fun."

* * *

**April 24, 2004**

Miyu and Kuoki were walking into the school for work that day and Miyu immediately felt this feeling swell in her chest. It was suffocating and almost pleasant. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her hand gripped Kouki's a little tighter. They slowly made there way to her classroom, and she noticed it was wide open. She stopped for a second.

'I shut and lock that door every day before I leave...' She moved Kouki a little ways behind her and walked closer to the door frame. She turned into the room and froze. A slouched figure stood before the window, his outfit of just a plain long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans. This time, he didn't bother to wear the ratty snickers he use to sport. His hair was still a mess of dark spikes, and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss that aspect of him the most. He turned to her, hands in his pockets and face blank. He seemed to have darker circles under his eyes, now, and his obsidian eyes looked murkier. He looked absolutely tired.

Miyu's eyes widened, "Ryuga..." She paused, not knowing what to say.

"Miyu-san." He started and Miyu cringed at the formal honorific. "It is a pleasure to see you again, but I am afraid that the reason I'm here is not for genial reunions." His voice was the same, deep and monotoned, also. "I have come here to ask you of something important." Miyu was silent, as Kouki looked out from behind her back. A grin came to his young face.

"Ryuga!" He said excitedly, "We missed you! Mommy missed you the most though." Kouki giggled as Miyu's face turned pink. She cleared her throat.

"What was it you wanted to ask Ryuga?" Miyu said getting them back on track, Ryuga's face was still as neutral as usual.

"I would like to ask you for your help with catching Kira." Miyu blinked.

"What?" She asked confused. "There's no way..." She trailed off with wide eyes. "You're part of the Kira investigation?" She forced out, watching Ryuga's face for anything that would tell her that he was joking. Nothing. Her 'lie detector', as she called it, did not suspect anything either and her body stiffened. "You can't be serious..." She said in denial. "This whole time you were here, this whole time you were following Yagami-san's son, weren't you?" She asked. "He was the only person you remotely interacted with besides..." She frowned. "Myself."

"You are very intelligent Miyu-san. It seems I have made the right decision to pick you." Ryuga praised. "I must admit that Light-kun is indeed the main suspect in the Kira case and even though it seems like it, my interaction with you had nothing to do with suspicion of you being Kira. Getting involved with you was not part of my plan."

"_Your_ plan?" Miyu picked up on his choice of words. Ryuga smiled.

"Yes, my plan." He confirmed. Miyu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is it to my understanding that you are implying that _you_ are the lead investigator in this case?" Miyu asked, lips pressed into a line.

"I believe that is what I'm trying to say." He answered.

Miyu stayed quiet for a moment. "You shouldn't go around telling people that Ryuga." She replied.

"Do you believe I'm lying?" He wondered and she pursed her lips.

"No..." She said honestly.

"Why do you doubt me?" He asked with the tilt of his head.

'Such a child.' Her thoughts couldn't help but comment and she quickly pushed them away.

"I didn't say I doubted you." She countered.

"But you do not believe me."

"Because I do not think you are lying, doesn't mean that you can't be. All human's make mistakes. I could be wrong." Miyu explained.

"I do not understand because I know you do not believe that, so why do you lie to yourself? What is so wrong with knowing that I lead the Kira investigation?" Miyu glared at him.

"Because that would imply, you mean to say that _you _are _L _and... I have no idea why he would risk himself for a suspect such as Light-kun." Kouki's eyes widened at L's mentioned name.

"You speak as if he is not here."

"Because I do not want him to be, please leave if you are not going to stay for class." She dismissed turning away to set her things down on her desk. Kouki pulled on her hand a bit as he tried to walk closer to Ryuga.

"L?" He whispered. "You are...?" His jaw dropped before a large grin came to his face. He pulled away from Miyu and stood infront of Ryuga. "Is that really true?" He asked with awe-filled eyes. Ryuga stared down at him with unblinking eyes.

"And if it was?" Ryuga asked curiously.

"That would be so awesome!" He exclaimed, "L is so cool and smart! I thought Mommy was smart, but L is just so, so... so much more smarter! He solved so many cases and he beat all the bad guys! Mommy has helped lots of people, but L is such a great infuwince." He mispronounced 'influence'. Ryuga furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really?" Ryuga wondered.

"Of course! Mommy!" He turned to Miyu, "Tell him all the things you said! You say it way much better!" Miyu smiled at him, he was such a big ball of cuteness.

"I'm afraid that Ryuga was just leaving." She said instead, trying to expel Ryuga out of her life.

"I was?" Ryuga asked as Kouki's face fell. He frowned, sticking his lower lip out.

"Why?" Kouki asked with sad eyes.

Miyu stared at her son with a straight face. "He is not welcomed here, goodbye Ryuga." She began to set up her desk for her school day.

"I been meaning to ask..." Ryuga started staring at Kouki. "Who is the father?" Miyu froze, turning to face the odd human.

"Father?" Kouki said and Miyu's eyes fell onto his questioning face.

"I... Um, that is not something to discuss here and now." She invaded.

"Then where is?" Ryuga continued. She glared at him.

"I don't want you here. Go." Miyu said lowly.

"Is it because it was not consensual?" He further exploited. Miyu's eye's widened and she smacked him across the face.

"Get out, I never want to see your face again." She said angrily. Ryuga touch his cheek with two fingers gently.

"Well, I will see you next time, Miyu-san." He said sticking his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the room. Miyu glared at his back until he was gone. She sighed loudly before sitting in her chair.

"Mommy...?" Kouki's meek voice reached her ears and she looked to him. His face was sad and she looked away from him begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry, Kouki, but Mommy has work to do, now. We will take later," She sat down in her chair.

* * *

**April 24, 2004**

Miyu felt ashamed as she looked into the mirror of her bathroom. She let her feeling take control of her and ended up pushing Ryuga out of her life again.

'Who claimed to be L,' Her thoughts added and she frowned.

True, he did, but if he _was_ telling the truth, she still shouldn't have treated him in such a way.

'What if he wasn't lying?' Her thoughts probed. Miyu ignored them.

"Should I trust him?" She whispered to her double in the mirror. "_Why _should I trust him?" She answered. "He was just my student at one point."

'He isn't a student, he is older.' Her thoughts answered.

"Why was he in college then?"

'You already know this, Miyu, it was because of Light.' Was her minds reply.

"Light Yagami..." She muttered. "The one with that odd creature hanging over him. That can't be a coincidence."

'L probably doesn't believe in coincidences.' She sidetracked herself before shaking her head of such weird thoughts. She gripped the edge of the sink before her tightly, turning her pale knuckles into a blinding white.

"Urgh," She groaned, "I can't believe I slapped him. That was so rude of me."

'You had every right, he pried into were he didn't belong,' Her thoughts said, 'Why are you defending him?'

"'Is it because it was not consensual'" She repeated Ryuga's words to herself. "Why did he say that? What was he trying to tell me? Was he trying to say he knows? Or was it just one of his odd responses?"

Her thoughts had no answer for her and she gritted her teeth. "I must be going crazy, I'm talking to myself..." She muttered to herself in the mirror. "This is just so confusing. Why is this messing me up so much?"

'You know he wasn't lying.'

"I know he isn't lying," Miyu admitted out loud. "I know he isn't lying. He _is_ L." She repeated. "Why is this so hard? So complicated?"

No answer.

Miyu sighed. "Right, of course..." She murmured. "Light Yagami." She added. "He is Kira?"

'Do you see fault in this, Miyu?'

"Light Yagami..." She said again more softly. "Odd creature... That feels cold... Cold and dark... Mysterious and ominous..."

'Like death.' Her thoughts added.

"Death..." She sighed. She stared into her mirrors refection as minutes more passed.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, what is right and what is wrong?" She muttered darkly and nothing more was said as she turned off the light and walked out, only to see her son fixated on the T.V screen where the name, '_Kira_' was sprawled neatly on a red background. She didn't hear anything of which was said as the T.V screen changed back to whatever was was on before the interruption. She didn't realize things were serious until her son looked over to her with big worried green eyes.

"Mommy..." He forced out in a whisper, "There are two Kira's." He stated and it was then that Miyu came to an epiphany.

_"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_  
_What is right?_  
_And what is wrong?"_

* * *

**April 25, 2004**

Miyu watched as her last class of the day filled out. She smiled, nothing Kouki's large grin as he flew around the room, plane held high in the air. He made a zooming sound as he zipped all across the room, trying to imagine a world of azure sky and cotton wisps, his plane the only thing cutting through those fluffy puffs of balls. Miyu chuckled when he almost went face first into the tiled floors as he accidentally tripped over one of the desks. He continued on, though.

Miyu continued to smile as she moved around collecting her stuff, putting it all back in her back, like how it was this morning.

"Miyu-san." Miyu froze for a moment as she recognized the monotone and over all dead sounding voice that came from the door way. Kouki also came to an abrupt stop, plane still held high, until he slowly lowered it to craddle the object to his chest. "Hello."

"Hello to you to, L-"

"Please," He cut her off quickly, "Call me Ryuzaki."

"Okay then... _Ryuzaki_." She emphasized. "Why are you back here?" She asked, still a little mad about what he said to her yesterday.

"I came to offer you to work with me one more time, Miyu-san." Ryuzaki said staring unblinkingly into her emerald eyes.

"I thought about it Ryuzaki... And I think I'll take you up on that offer, but only if Kouki can be with me at all times." Ryuzaki was quiet for a few moments. "Kouki is a good boy, Ryuzaki." Miyu sighed. "He is smart. He knows what to say and not to say, you don't need to worry about him.

Ryuzaki sighed, "If it is what you wish, than so be it." He complied.

Miyu smiled brightly, "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"Hmm," He hummed, "Come to this address after school tomorrow. This is where Task Force HQ is temporarily." He said, before relaying the address. "Please, remember it and do not write it-"

"I know." She cut him off. "I get it. Thank you." She decided to ask him what he meant by 'temporarily' tomorrow. "Now, is that it? I have to go home and grade papers and tests." Ryuzaki nodded as she pulled her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Good evening, Miyu-san. Be careful." He farwelled.

"Same to you, Ryuzaki." Miyu replied as they split ways again until tomorrow evening.

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been awhile since his disappearance, yes?

Please, please, _please_, review.

Let me know what you think,

~Sakura Lawliet


	8. Death God's?

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Sh__ōhi  
_**Categor****y:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** _7  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor**:_ -  
_**Word Count:** _3,257_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Okay, so just a mini message to all my readers. I got the PM telling me that Japanese people DO NOT have middle names. I always had that feeling, but I put middle names in my story anyway. Plus, Miyu is half-american. Now, this bothered me for about 6 hours until I thought "Wait, this is my first published Fanfic, and everyone makes mistakes. I should be happy I found a new fact about the Japanese!"

After that, I decided to tell you all, that yes Japanese people do not have middle names, but in my story they do. (It's that or everyone turns out to be half american... haha). Please bare with me and my mistakes. My first story **_IS_** important to me. _Kage __O Shōhi_ is very important to me, and I hope to bring this story as far as I can.

I hope you have enjoyed my story this far and will continue on with me on this fun journey. :D Now, on to the story!

Enjoy :3

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: DEATH GOD'S?**_

**April 26, 2004**

Miyu sighed as she stood in front of the hotel address that Ryuzaki had given her. "If I didn't know any better..." She muttered, her hand squeezing her son's lightly. "You ready?" She asked him.

Kouki nodded his head with exuberance, a grin on his young face. "Yes!" He clutched at the toy cars in his other hand tightly.

Miyu smiled, walking forward into the building. "Now... If I remember correctly he said the number 25..." She whispered to herself.

"25D." Kouki corrected and Miyu grinned.

"Thanks." She walked up to the front desk where a woman sat to find where 25D was located. Miyu soon found herself staring at a wooden door with a plate shinning silver numbering and a single letter. "Seems we found it... 25D" She read. Kouki immediately went forward to knock on the door. His little knuckles making a tiny tapping sound. Miyu chuckled at him, before doing it herself for good measure.

The door opened and a tall old man, wearing a suit appeared. Miyu observed his features and watched closely as he smiled and motioned for them to come in. "Hello, you must be Miyu-san and Kouki-kun. Ryuzaki said you would be coming." Miyu nodded and entered cautiously looking around and tightening her grip on Kouki's hand.

"Hello..." She responded uncertain. "And you are?"

"Forgive me, my name is Watari." Miyu glanced at him.

'Liar...' Her thoughts commented, but Miyu said nothing as she scanned the room. A group of men sat on the couchs in the sitting room, all eyeing her and her son. Moving from them she spotted spiky ebony hair and relaxed. Ryuzaki twirled around his chair to face everyone, thumb placed on his lip as his teeth threatened to chew on it. He stared at her and her closely linked hands with her son.

"There is no need to be so tense, Miyu-san." He said, tilting his head to the side a little.

"I understand, Ryuzaki." She said, before moving on quickly, not wanting to dwell on the fact she was in a room full of strangers, much less men. "They must be the Task Force, yes?" He nodded.

"Miyu-san?" A man questioned, standing up from his seat and Miyu finally recognized him.

"Soichiro-san!" Miyu smiled. "It's nice to see you again. Too bad it's under circumstances such as these." Soichiro walked over to her and smiled back, a little grimly.

"Yes, it is too bad. How are you? Are you doing better? It's been a couple of years."

"I've been doing okay, thanks." She patted Kouki's head absentmindedly. "And you?"

"I'm good. It's good to know you haven't had any trouble..." Miyu hummed in response, nodding her head.

"You already know each other?" Another man stood, he had a slight afro upon his head.

"Yes," Soichiro said, wanting to say more, but didn't know if he would give away anything Miyu didn't want him to.

"We met a long time ago." Miyu smiled. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Aihara." He frowned, sitting back down.

"Um, I'm Matsui..." A young man with slightly long black hair and warm brown eyes nervously introduced himself. Miyu smiled at him in thanks.

"I am Moji." A man with broad shoulder and short hair addressed himself.

Miyu frowned, "I would like your real names, not fakes, seeing as I am part of this investigation now." Silence ensued.

"She is not Kira." Ryuzaki said bluntly.

"But we still-" _'Aihara'_ started, but Soichiro cut him off.

"I believe Ryuzaki." He said. "Miyu-san wouldn't do something like this."

"But you know her, that's bias!" He replied quickly.

Miyu sighed, "If I was Kira, wouldn't you think Soichiro-san would have been dead by now? I believe it would be obvious that he would work on this case, seeing as I know him well enough."

"But-"

"Soichiro and I have not been in contact for more than 6 years, I wouldn't be easily suspected now would I? Most likely not at all, seeing as I was from a case he took on years ago and no one would look into pass cases for Kira suspects, yes? That would be completely absurd. Also considering the fact that Kira has a god-complex, it would be reasonable that he would kill anyone and everyone in his way, including dedicated policemen set to find and capture him. Wouldn't Soichiro be dead by now?" Everyone was silent for a moment. "Of course that would be _if I_ was Kira, which I'm not, obviously." Miyu glared at the man who introduced himself as _Aihara_. If he didn't open his mouth, she wouldn't have gotten annoyed and spouted out random stuff about scenarios of her possibly being Kira.

"Now that you all are done," Ryuzaki's monotoned voice wafted around the room, changing the topic quickly before more arguments continued to waste their time. "I believe it is time to get back to the Kira Case."

"Yes," Soichiro responded slowly, sitting back down in his original seat before Miyu came in.

"Hmm," Ryuzaki's teeth grazed and lightly chewed on the tip of his thumb in thought as he observed his two new assets to his investigation. "We will have to fill Miyu-san in on all the information we have gathered so far."

Everyone nodded in response, except for Miyu and Kouki. Kouki was busy looking and evaluating the room around him. He knew this place is where Ryuzaki, and the Task Force used their resources in an attempt to catch Kira. He was just slightly confused, though, because the room didn't look anything like those on television with bulletin boards covered in papers and thumb-tacks. There were no messes of random papers, not only to mention the fact they weren't even in a Police Station, but at a hotel! Kouki then remembered that this was L, or well, _Ryuzaki_, and he was a very strange man already, plus the fact he is mysterious in all ways. This just must be another normality for him. That thought made Kouki grin.

"We have concluded that Kira can kill without being present and only needs a face and name to do so. He works alone-"

"U-um... Excuse me...?" Kouki interrupted nervously. Ryuzaki looked down to Kouki with bored eyes. The policemen in the room all frowned in displeasure. Miyu squeezed Kouki's hand reassuringly in response.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki muttered, never liking the fact of being interrupted.

"Well, I was wondering, because you said, well, 'Kira' in singular form and was also about to say that he works alone... Isn't there two Kira's?" Kouki asked curiously. Miyu smiled when the room went still and most of the Task Force stared wide eyed at her son.

"And how did you figure that out!?" Matsuda exclaimed astounded. Miyu sighed.

"It was quite easy and we'll explain later, please, let Ryuzaki continue. If I'm going to be of any use here, not that I probably will be, I need to know the details." Ryuzaki chomped on his thumb a little harder. Miyu turned to stare at him, "Useful or not, I'm in the picture now."

"Yes, let's move on." Ryuzaki said.

* * *

**April 26, 2004**

'Something's not right,' Miyu thought when she heard the door to the hotel room open. A familiar feeling of cold, still air floated into the room and she herself stilled with it. 'Yes.. Something is not right at all, I know this feeling...' Slightly turning she came face to face with Light Yagami and right behind him was that creature with such a dead arua following it.

It was later that evening, after Ryuzaki told her everything they had gathered and shown her the Second Kira videos. Her son was right in believing there was two Kira's and it made her all the more nervous for his safety. Now, as she stood in the same room as Light Yagami, Soichiro's son, who also turned out to be the number one suspect in the Kira Case made her even more uneasy than usual.

This was Soichiro's son. This was an A+ student at the top of his class. This was _her_ student. He was intelligent and he was supposedly the famous criminal known as Kira?

Miyu didn't realize she was staring openly at the 17 year old, until he addressed her with that fake smile of his. "Oh, Eru- Uh, Miyu-san. It seems that Ryuzaki kept his promise to bring you here." He said calmly, slipping up on her name. Miyu blinked out of her thoughts and flashed a smile of her own.

"Huh? Oh yes, it seems so." She glanced at Ryuzaki with a short glare, her emerald eyes meeting his obsidian ones. Was he observing their interaction?

"Have they filled you in with everything?" Miyu nodded and his smile widened, "That's good, I hope we are able to catch Kira with your help, Miyu-san." His hazel eyes bore into her own and Miyu pursed her lips as a nagging feeling pulled at her insides.

"Yes, let's catch Kira together, although, I might not be as helpful as Ryuzaki might have made me out to be. I'm just a normal woman in her 20's with a 6 year old son. I'm no detective."

Light laughed lightly, "I'm sure you will be a great asset to this investigation, Miyu-san."

"Ah.. Thank you, Light." Miyu gave a small smile.

"You're welcome." He said before going to Ryuzaki, "Sorry for being so late, I got caught up at cram school."

"Hmm, why don't you take a seat now, Light-kun." Ryuzaki murmured from behind his thumb that was pressed against his mouth. Light obediently did as he was told, and sat down in the chair next to the crouched figure.

"Ryuzaki," A voice came from L's laptop that displayed a fancy 'W' on the screen, "There's a reply from the Second Kira."

"What?" Soichiro asked.

"It's here!" _Matsui_ exclaimed from his spot on the couch.

"I'll bring you the tape and the envelope that it came in, right away. But for now, I'll send a copy of the video to your computer." The voice continued and then it was silent as the laptop's background changed. Everyone crowded around the computer as Ryuzaki got back into his seat. Miyu furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

'When did he get up?' She asked herself, before another synthetic voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Kira-san, thank you very much for your response. I will do just as you say." _Matsui_ gasped.

"We did it!" Soichiro said.

"I want to meet you, Kira-san. Although I don't think you possess the eyes, I won't kill you, Kira-san." Miyu glanced at Light when she heard an intake of breath at the mention of 'eyes'. "Please don't worry."

"Did he just say, 'don't possess the eyes'?" Soichiro asked.

"I don't know..." _Matsui_ replied. Miyu looked down at Ryuzaki.

The video continued, "Please think of a good way for us to meet without being caught by the police. When we do meet, we can confirm each other by showing our Death Gods." Ryuzaki gasped.

"Death Gods!?" _Matsui_ and _Aihara_ both shouted in union. Ryuzaki threw his hands high in the air and Miyu immediately backed away.

"What is it!?" Soichiro asked desperately before the detective fell to the floor with his chair.

"Ry-Ryuzaki!" _Aihara_ called as both him and _Matsui_ ran to his side, but _Aihara's_ hands hovered in the air with uncertainty of what to do. "Are you alright?"

The raven haired man quickly sat up, "D-Death Gods?" He forced out. "You expect me to accept that such things exists!?" He asked the computer. Miyu sighed as _Matsui_ spoke up.

"N-no way..."

"There's no way such a thing exists." _Aihara's_ voice wavered slightly.

The only strong voice that announced itself was Lights as he tried to calm Ryuzaki. "That's right, Ryuzaki. There's no way Death Gods exist." Ryuzaki turned to Light.

"Kira also made prison inmates write notes that hinted at the existence of Death Gods..." Ryuzaki mentioned.

"If that's the case," Soichiro started, "Shouldn't we assume this person to be the same Kira that we've been chasing since the beginning? They're the same person, so they used the same words..."

"That isn't right, Soichiro-san." Miyu spoke up this time. "If this was the original Kira, he/she most definitely wouldn't have responded to that video you made up. Kira wouldn't waste his time as to pose as a Second Kira. Not only that, but this Kira mentioned Death Gods and 'possession of eyes', Kira would not give out unnecessary information like that, yes? Kira is intelligent and would not hint at how he is able to kill criminals, especially if the mystery is still on _how_ he can kill without being present. Plus, the ways this Kira talks, because it believes it talking to the real Kira, not us, is very like that of a follower. He/she leaves the meeting arrangement to the first Kira, which must also mean that this Kira trusts the real Kira." It was silent for a moment as the information sunk in.

"Kira wouldn't play along with our plan and allow for L to avoid appearing on TV and dying." Light added.

"Then, perhaps these two Kira's have already established a connection, and by using the word 'Death God', are attempting to throw off our investigation?" _Aihara_ asked.

"That's impossible." Ryuzaki joined in, getting back onto his feet and fixing his chair back onto it's legs. "Just as Light-kun says, if the two Kiras were already connected, there's no way they'd allow my murder to be suspended." He couched back down in his chair, placing his hand on his knees. "The Second Kira is acting on his/her own desire, oblivious of Kira's intentions... To put it simply, he/she desires to meet Kira."

"That's right," Light said, "This person is being driven by his/her interest in Kira, kind of like what Miyu-san said about the Second Kira being a follower." The young man crossed his arms. "Maybe the term 'Death God' refers to their power to kill people? 'We can confirm each other by showing our Death Gods.' We can interpret that as demonstrating each other's ability to kill as a way to identify each other."

"That's true. At the very least, we can consider the term 'Death God' to be something meaningful that both Kira and Second Kira have in common... Let's try making some moves to see if we can clear that up some more."

"Does that mean we're making another response in order to manipulate him/her? If we try to dig too deep, they'll figure out that we don't actually know anything, and that we're not the real Kira." Light countered.

"No, we'll leave it to Kira and Second Kira from here." Lot's of noises from the men filled the room in their surprise.

"Leave it to them?" Soichiro asked.

"We can assume that Second Kira is satisfied with receiving that response from the real Kira. That he/she was successful in being noticed by Kira... Therefore, he/she is using terminology that only the two of them would understand. We will air this response on Sakura TV's 6 o'clock news. I'm sure that Kira is watching the exchange between Second Kira and our fabricated Kira with interest. From Kira's position, he must want to avoid letting Second Kira and the police come into contact with each other... It's possible that the real Kira will reply now."

"But..." _Aihara_ stepped in. "What if Kira doesn't reply?"

"Yes..." Ryuzaki began to tap his finger against his knee. "I've thought about what Second Kira would do in that case. I believe he/she will then broadcast another secret that Kira wouldn't want known, in order to induce panic and manipulate Kira." He smiled in amusement, "That would be interesting. Even more interesting would be if Kira, afraid of something like that happening, sent a message via something like a videotape. In that case, chances are good that we'll be able to obtain some physical evidence linked to Kira. Well then, let's focus on Second Kira's identity for a little while." Everyone nodded and split up to work once more.

"Mommy..." Kouki whispered, moving close to his mother. "That thing... I-" Miyu shushed him, pulling him up into her arms.

"I know, Sweetheart, I do. Just stay away from it, okay? Don't even acknowledge it," Kouki nodded and Miyu smiled, hugging him close to her. "We're going to be going home, soon anyway, it's getting dark out."

"It's 6:30, Mommy."

"One hour then..." She murmured, looking over to Ryuzaki who had his back turned to her while he worked. "Why did I agree to be here again?" She asked herself before looking back to her son. She smiled.

'Never-mind...'

* * *

**May 1, 2004**

"Eru?" Chiyo spoke up. "Are you feeling okay? You haven't been looking all that well lately..."

Miyu snapped out of her mindless thoughts and flashed a smile at her student. "I'm fine, Saki, thank you. Good morning class." She greeted, turning to the black board behind her. '_Feelings and Emotions_' she wrote. "Today will be very simple." She started, flashing another smile to her students. "Just hold on tight, okay?" She sat down on the edge of her desk. "Let's start with a simple question to go with our simple day, huh?" She looked down, "Um, well, how do you feel now and why? Is that simple enough?" Nods from the class made her smile turn more lively. "Okay, then, let's start with Kyo."

_The school day was very boring and simple, today. I'm very tired and the Kira Case is basically going no where at this point, but I still stay there until late, just for Ryuzaki because I've noticed that his sleeping habits and eating habits are much worse than they were when I first met him. He doesn't take any breaks, it seems he really wants to put Kira to "justice". He eats so much sweets and I don't think I've ever seen him sleep. Insomnia is a powerful thing for a detective of his liking, yes? He just about _lives _off of sugar rushes and bright computer screens. How he seems so interesting is completely unknown to myself at the moment. My son is okay, I believe I've been getting about less than half the hours of sleep I use to get before meeting Ryuzaki, but I always make sure Kouki is well rested._

"Eru?" Miyu looked up from her black notebook and closed it when she spotted Light.

"Yes, Osamu?" Miyu put her notebook away.

"It seems you have worried most of your students, today." Miyu frowned.

"I believe I already noticed this, Osamu."

"But you have been spacing out a lot more than usual, are you sure you are fine?"

"I'm great, go eat your lunch, Osamu." She dismissed.

"I already have, I just came here to see if you were alright. You must be under some stress, yes, with juggling school, a kid and an investigation?" Miyu pursed her lips.

"Osamu, the bell will ring in two minutes. Go to class, I already said I was fine. Have a good day, I will see you later."

"Fine, fine," Light gave an amused smile, "I'll see you soon, Eru." He turned around and left. Miyu noted that the room instantly felt warmer.

'What was that about?' She asked herself before pulling her notebook back out.

_My day's just keep getting weirder and weirder, I must also acknowledge._

* * *

Hello again, haha, so how did you like this chapter? Let me know, _please_!

I've re-read this chapter, like, 5 times, sorry for any mistakes I might've missed! It's a little hard without an editor.

Review, my lovely readers?  
~Sakura Lawliet


	9. We Are All Stories In The End

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Sh__ōhi  
_**Categor****y:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** _8  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor**:_ -  
_**Word Count:** _3,393_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Hello again! :3 _Kage O Sh__ōhi_ is just so fun to write sometimes and I just love sharing it to you all. I just couldn't wait to finish it that I put off doing the rough draft of the Global essay I should be doing since it's do tomorrow, but I believe this is more important to me, hehe.

Now, to the reviewer who said that they could be my editor, I would love that, but I couldn't send you a PM because your review was done as a Guest. If you wish, just send me a PM and I will get to you. I appreciate your reviews to my story, thank you and to everyone else who has reviewed, favorite/followed my story and me. :3 It makes me really, really happy.

Now, as for the idea for the project _We Are All Stories In The End_, all credit goes to my Global teacher. She's the one who made up this idea. You know that Rough Draft Global Essay that I put off for this? Yup, that's the project I'm doing. :D I just loved the idea so much and it fit quite nicely with my story, I wanted to used it. And I did. So, a big thanks to her, she's an amazing woman.

Anyways, enjoy! :3

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: WE ARE ALL STORIES IN THE END**_

_Pain._

_Not just the physical pain, but the mental pain. It hurt. It all hurt. Was this punishment? Was I that bad of a person to deserve such pain?_

_I thought as I slowly limped down the dirt path back to my home._

_'Home sweet home' they always say, yes? ...At least, I think that what they say. I don't really seem to have a good thinking process at this moment in time..._

_To be honest, I don't believe I'm really thinking at all. Everything is numb._

_Just so numb._

_My clothes were ripped, torn and stretched out from some sort of struggle, I noted dimly. If I had any choice, I would never have touched these dirty pieces of cloth, I told myself. I already felt dirty enough..._

_It was then that everywhere he touched, everywhere he'd been started to burn. I ignored it the best I could._

_I liked being numb better, I thought bitterly to myself._

_My head was still a little fogged and my movement were sluggish, but I felt relived when my house came into view. It was about 2am. I wonder if my parents are home?_

_Most likely, I hoped._

_I pushed the door to my home open, using the key I always hide underneath the siding of the house, where it was coming off slightly. I stumbled into the hallway and leaned back against the door to close it. I slid down against it for support as I came to sit on the floor. "M-mom?" I shakily called, my voice raw and scratchy._

_No response._

_"Dad?" A tried again, my voice just as wobbly and rasped. Once again, nothing happened. My parents wheren't home._

_I was alone. Again._

_It was then that everything came crashing down on me all at once, I remembered what my actions caused. I felt the warm tears fall down my cheeks._

_If only I had listened, if only... I choked on a sob, noting pitifully that it echoed of the walls of my empty home. The darkness slowly creeping around the corners. I shivered._

_This __**was **__my punishment, wasn't it?_

_I laughed out loud at that, a horrible taste was left in my mouth, as the humorless and dead sounding tone once more echoing back into my ears._

_'This is your fault.'_

* * *

**May 5, 2004**

Miyu woke up with a start, her body burning slightly in certain places. She quickly moved out of her damp covers, due to her sweat, she walked into the bathroom. She flipped the light switch on, blinking a few times to quill the irrational the sudden light caused and waited for them to adjust. She looked into the mirror and winced.

'I look horrible...' Her thoughts admitted. Miyu turned the cold water on and slashed her face with a handful of the liquid before drying it with the hand towel to her right. 'That didn't help.' Her thoughts mocked.

Her eyes looked a little puffy from crying in her sleep, but wasn't as noticeable as the dark bags she recently gained. Her face was pale and a little bony, from lack of appetite more than enough times, or simply forgetting her meals when she was busy doing other things. Miyu sighed to her reflection. Rubbing a finger under one of her eyes, over one of her dark bags, she frowned.

"This is what you get..." She whispered to herself. "This is all your fault." She slumped against the sink, already worn out. "Why do you dwell in the past? Why is it so important to think about it; to _dream_ about it?" She asked her reflection, her emotions torn and ripped to shreds. How many times has she done this now? Talking to herself using a mirror? "Why...?" She murmured, drained. "I don't want it anymore... I don't, just stop..."

'How pitiful,' Her thoughts mocked once more, and she couldn't say anything back.

Miyu sat at her desk, staring at her students who all had worry marks on their foreheads, which formed every time they set foot into this classroom. Their teacher looked worse each day and it wasn't getting any better. "Good morning class. Today will be on-"

"Eru." Chiyo interrupted. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked everyday and got the same answer, but she never gave up. Her teacher is a very kind and gentle woman. What would it be that troubled Miyu so? Everyone wondered, but nothing was ever were students, they shouldn't push into a teachers personal life.

Miyu paused and then smiled, although it wasn't as lively and real as it was in the beginning of the year. It's only been what? A month and already Miyu was fading? "I'm fine, thank you Saki." She motioned to the board behind her where '_Pain_' was written. "What do you all think of pain?" It was silent for a few moments until Chiyo raised her hand. Miyu smiled, "Yes Saki?"

"There are only two types of pain, Physical and Mental, everything branches under those two types. That is what I believe." She said. Miyu nodded.

"Hmm, I see... Rin? Anything else you want to add?" Miyu asked.

"Um..." Akito paused, "Well... I would like to add that imaginary pain is something, but I believe that would 'branch out', as Saki said, under Mental Pain..."

"Yes, I believe so..." Miyu murmured. "Anyone else?"

"Eru, I have a question." Light spoke up, resting his head on the palm of his hand. The sunlight shown on his figure, giving his hair and skin a slight glow. Miyu had no idea how she came to think about such annoying stuff such as Light Yagami glowing, but she shrugged it off with the thought:

'At least it keeps me from thinking about his creature of cold and dark aura...'

"Yes, Osamu?" Miyu asked to keep her mind at bay.

"Well, the fact you bring up pain as a topic for discuss, makes me wonder, especially with your recent wary and... well, tired appearance... Is this what you are feeling? Pain?" Miyu became tight-lipped and she slightly narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Is there reason behind that question, Osamu?" She inquired.

"Of course there is!" Instead of Light responding, Chiyo jumped up from her seat, hands firmly clenching at her desk. Her face was consorted into deep worry, "He's worried! _We're_ worried! As we should be! You look about to collapse from exhaustion! Why don't you take a break, Eru? It would be good for you."

"Saki, I've already said, I'm fine, there is no need for worry." Miyu had to force herself from scowling.

'Worried? Students worried about their teacher? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?' Her thoughts frowned in response.

"But-" Chiyo started, but Miyu raised her hand.

"No, I think we are done for today." Miyu said, her frown finally coming to show on her face. "Your homework is to write a three paged paper on what you think pain is, how is works, if you think it is good or bad and what your experiences have been with pain. I'm sure you'll be able to finished by the end of class, and if you do, just keep it, I will not be collecting them until tomorrow." Miyu sat down at her desk, her words leaving a finality in them that no one objected to and quickly got to work on their assignment.

After everything was said and done, Miyu regretted her actions. She scowled at the stack of papers in front of her that she had yet to grade from last night.

'Today sucks.' Her thoughts grumbled as she also got to work.

* * *

**May 10, 2004**

"Miyu-san." Miyu shot right into a straight sitting posture, from her previous slumped one. She was so tired, but hearing Ryuzaki's monotone voice echo in her ears she felt it clear the fogginess she was experiencing moments ago.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Miyu shot a short smile towards him, gathering the loose pieces of paper in front of her into a neat stack.

Ryuzaki said nothing, and Miyu looked over to him, only to find he was watching her like a hawk, or should she more accurately say owl? His eyes were more owlish than that of a hawk. Large, deep and very, very unnerving, if you think about it. They looked almost as if they could stare right through you, like they could see everything you stood for...

"Miyu-san, are you listening?" Miyu shook her head of such weird thoughts and looked back to Ryuzaki.

"H-huh? What did you say?" Ryuzaki only sighed and that made Miyu frown. Was she already getting on his nerves?

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, Miyu-san. You aren't very productive when you are clearly exhausted." Miyu winced.

"I'm fine, not tired at all," She lied. Ryuzaki gave her that look, the bored one he uses when he's either annoyed from getting interrupted or when he's trying to say, 'I don't believe you, don't waste my time.' In a Ryuzaki type of way, of course.

"Miy-"

"Ryuzaki." She said over him so he wouldn't finish his thought. He narrowed his eyes at her and Miyu blinked at him, trying to get him to lay off of her, as innocently as possible.

Silence.

"Ryuzaki." Another voice called for the detectives attention and he grudgingly tore his eyes away from his victim to his caretaker. "Maybe we should let the team go home for the night." Watari suggested, motioning to the men on the Task Force. Miyu rubbed at her eyes a bit, to clear the sudden blurriness in them and observed the scene she didn't notice till now. Everyone looked and acted as worn out as Miyu felt, but didn't show. _Matsui_ had passes out on top of his paper work while _Aihara_ was on the verge of joining the younger man, swaying forward a bit, eyes half-lidded in sleep. Soichiro's hair was disheveled and his cloths gained new wrinkles and he sprawled out on the couch, looking through some papers, longer than usual, as Miyu watched his eyes dart over the page, but she realized he probably wasn't comprehending anything the piece of parchment had to say.

_Moji_ was sitting on the couch, but bent over his knees, rubbing viciously at his eyes. Turning to Light, she noticed her looked just about the same as his father. She sighed at the sight of disarray her team was in.

"Yes, I agree." Ryuzaki said, "Yagami-san." He called and Soichiro quickly perked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"You are free to leave now. I suggest you do." Miyu looked down at her lap and saw blond locks, she smiled. Gently running her fingers through the soft tresses she relaxed. Kouki had fallen asleep not too long after they came here, tired out from all the moving around they have been doing. Going from home, to school, to HQ, and then working with a Task Force from the NPA plus the Greatest Detective In the World to capture a world known criminal called Kira... Yeah, Miyu admits that it tires her out too, obviously. She sighed lightly before her attention was called for.

"Miyu-san." Ryuzaki tried again. "I believe it is time for you to leave also."

Miyu grinned, "Trying to get rid of me, Ryuzaki?" She teased. "That doesn't work very well, I should warn you."

"I think it would be wise to follow them out." He ignored her.

"Who said I was wise?" She asked him, twirling a short blond lock around her finger.

"Miyu-san." Ryuzaki frowned.

"Ryuzaki," She answered.

Silence. Miyu tried to ignore the way Ryuzaki's eyes bore into her person, trying to figure her out no doubt. His eyes seemed to be burning holes through her being as his mind worked out a answer to his unvoiced questions.

"How long do you plan to stay?" He muttered behind his thumb.

"A little longer. Kouki seems comfortable at the moment."

"Oh... I see." He moved on from her to his computer screen pretty quickly after that.

Miyu pursed her lips before sorting through the papers before her for a second time. Gruleing, and absolutely boring, but it had to be done. There wasn't anything else to do until Kira made his next move. Either him, or Second Kira. Waiting, quite frankly, was just torturous.

'At least, this waiting was,' Miyu thought to herself. It was then that something popped into her head.

"Ryuzaki?" She called out to him. She felt her hands start to sweat a little, but chided herself for it in her head. This was nothing to get all wound up about.

"Hmm?" He acknowledged behind his thumb, but never turned to look at her.

"I wanted to know... What did you mean by "Is it because it was not consensual" You're words exactly..." Miyu murmured that last sentence, her heart not really into the question anymore. "Do you know...?" She whispered.

"Yes, Light-kun told me." Miyu blinked at him and almost laughed at that, but only smiled instead. She just didn't have the energy to that, plus she would disturb Kouki from his slumber.

'He was quick to put Light's name in there. Way to throw him to the wolves Ryuzaki.' She chuckled inwardly. 'Light must have told him he wasn't suppose to say anything out of class, especially with such a... gruesome topic.' Miyu looked down.

"I see, thank you." She said before getting back to work.

A couple hours passed, Miyu still wasn't sure, until Ryuzaki told her to leave. Miyu took heed to his words this time and got up to leave. "Kouki..." She coaxed "Sweety, it's time to get up, let's go." Kouki groaned before slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, Mommy..." He mumbled, sleepily and Miyu smiled softly.

"Well, Ryuzaki, I bid you a goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Miyu turned to stare at his back as he still hasn't looked at her since the others left earlier.

"Same to you, Miyu-san." Was the only thing he said and so Miyu turned around and left, her fingers tightly woven with her sons.

* * *

**May 11, 2004**

Miyu hopped around the classroom, a little more energetic than she's felt in a while. A smile on her lips on the verge of a smirk or grin, or maybe even both. Who knows for sure.

When her students came in they weren't expecting a chipper Miyu, more of a the gloomy woman they've seen for some time now. They didn't know what to feel, happy, or more worried. Miyu switched so fast from yesterday's mood to today's mood they were a little anxious to know what was going on. They were curious.

"Good morning class!" She grinned, to them. "I have some news for you all," She chuckled, moving to the board. "A project that I've been planning for some time." She picked up the chalk and wrote in her elegant handwriting, '_We Are All Stories In The End_'. "The title of this project is, obviously, 'We Are All Stories In The End'," Kouki picked up a stack of papers off Miyu's desk and began to pass them out. "This should be fairly easy for you, I'm sure. You have to write about yourself." Miyu smiled gently. "The paper Kouki's handing out to you has all the things you are to add in this assignment.

"There are to be at least 4 paragraph. No less than 4, otherwise, I have no qualms except it should be at least three pages long. As the paper says, this will be a sort of Autoethnography, 'a form of self-reflection and writing that explores the researcher's personal experience and connects this autobiographical story to wider cultural, political, and social meanings and understandings.'. Your first paragraph, as the paper says before you, you describe yourself and not just your physical attributes, but who you are emotionally, spiritually, and socially. Paragraph two should contain past events that made you who you are, like memories and such. Paragraph three; tell me about yourself, who you are, your interests, who you wish you were. And paragraph four; look into the future. What do you want your story to be? Your legacy? How do you want to be remembered? Where do you think you'll be 5 years from now? 10 years?" Miyu paused and turned to look back to her class, smile still on her face. "Okay? Any questions?"

Kaito raised his hand, "Yes, Nobu?" Miyu asked.

"When is this due?" He questioned.

"Well... I guess a month from today, but this paper should only take you a few days, a week at most." She grinned, "Take your time, there's no rush." Daiki raised his hand. "Yes, Jiro?"

"Um, well, are you going to do this too?" Miyu paused.

"Do you want me to...?" She asked. There was a good few head nods and she smiled. "Sure, I'll do it too, then. Good luck on yours." She wished. "Now! Get to work, at least make an outline, or something, otherwise we can go over that tomorrow. Just start thinking about what you want to write about." She sat down in her seat, Kouki right next to her side. She smiled warmly at him, pulling her onto her lap.

'I love him so much..' Miyu thought, cuddling into his small frame as she pulled out some paper to make an outline herself.

"Miyu." Chiyo spoke up. "How are you today?"

"I feel pretty good, but it's probably just all the caffeine in my system. Thank you for asking." Miyu said as Kouki leaned into her.

"You're welcome." Chiyo said before going back to the task on hand.

Miyu felt a slight pressure in her chest.

'Liar,' Miyu called herself out because the real reason was because she didn't have any dreams last night.

No memories. No pain... for the most part.

* * *

**May 11, 2004**

"You seem to be in a good mood, Miyu-san." Light commented. Miyu looked up from the papers in her hand.

"Huh? Oh... Yes, seems so." She responded off offhandedly.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" He 17 year old asked and Miyu for some strange reason, just wanted the kid to shut up.

"Caffeine." Was her terse reply. "Just a little more energetic than I was for some time."

"Oh, I see." Miyu blinked when Ryuzaki's face flashed behind her eyelids. For some reason, the way he said that reminded her of when Ryuzaki said the same words to her the night before.

'Interesting.' She thought.

"I have a question..." Light continued and Miyu turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" She wondered.

"Yes, about the project you're making us do..." Miyu motioned for him to continue as she sorted through some of her things looking for the papers she still needs to grade seeing as it was her lunch break and had some time to do so.

'Then there was Light.' Her thoughts snickered.

"What made you think of it? Such a project? Or should I say, when did you have the time for it?"

'When I found myself awake in the middle of the night,' Her thoughts answered, but Miyu only smiled at him.

"Just something I thought about while teaching one day and then I just worked out the kinks in my spare time during my lunch breaks." Light nodded.

"Ah," He said in understanding. "Interesting."

"I guess... Now why don't you go eat your lunch, there's still 15 minutes of lunch break left." Light paused before nodding.

"Sure, see you later Eru." He turned around and walked to the door. It wasn't until the door closed after him that Miyu was able to let go of the break she didn't know she was holding. The air felt warmer and Miyu looked down to her desk in thought.

"I wonder why it follows Light around and just _what _it is... Hmm..." She murmured to herself. Kouki jumped up from his spot in the corner and ran over to Miyu to trow himself into her lap.

"Cuddles Mommy..." Was the only thing he said to justify his actions. Miyu smiled.

'My little ball of happiness...' Miyu thought, hugging the little frame of his person to her in an embrace.

"I love you, Kouki."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

* * *

Thank you for reading! :3

Please, let me know what you think! I always love reading my reviews!

Hope you liked,  
~Sakura Lawliet


	10. Little Notebooks & Lullabies

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Shōhi  
_**Category:** _Death Note  
_**Chapter:** 9_  
_**Author: **_Sakura Lawliet  
_**Editor**:_ -  
_**Word Count:** _3,__024_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

Wow, I'm amazed! This is the 10th chapter of _Kage O Shōhi_! That makes me so excitedly happy! It was a unexpected find, as I was asking myself, 'Wait, is this really the 9th chapter? I thought I was suppose to backtrack one, because I named my first chapter _Chapter 0/Prologue_...'

I then started to re-check all my chapters, and then it hit me!

**This _is_ the 10th chapter!**

Haha, I was very happy to realize that and was with very determined mind-set to post this all to my readers as quickly as I could! I would very much like to thank each and everyone of you who have favorited/followed (or both) and/or reviewed for this story.

It makes me absolutely happy to know that it is enjoyed, seeing as this is the first Fanfic I've ever shared with the world. :)

Again, thank you.

And, now that I've got that all out of my system, haha.

I would like to mention, that yes, many of the scenes are somewhat copied from the anime, I say "somewhat" because I change the dialogue a lot, especially L/Ryuzaki's. I would also like to state that, no, I do not like doing so, but every time I find myself trying to wing it from memory, or make my own scene, I get frustrated and annoyed, because I feel like I'm missing important details...

So I would like to apologize if it is boring, since I know that these scenes are re-written a lot in other Fanfic's as well. I know it is tiring. I try to stay a little bit off of those scenes and scatter the dates a bit more, because I also get bored re-writing those parts...

Anyways, enjoy! Chapter 9/10

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9: LITTLE NOTEBOOKS &amp; LULLABIES**_

**May 12, 2004**

Today was pretty uneventful until later in the afternoon. Miyu and Kouki walked into the hotel room and took a seat on the couch. Miyu could already tell something was going on, the air in the room alerting her as Soichiro turned to greet her, "Good afternoon, Miyu."

"Same to you, Soichiro-san. What's going on?" He sighed.

"So you noticed... Well, we have gotten another message from Second Kira."

Miyu perked up at that, Kouki too it seems, as he moved closer to the edge of his seat. "Really?" Miyu inquired.

"Yes, although, instead of just a video like before, there's also a diary." Miyu frowned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"A diary?"

"Yes. Here." He passed her a laminated paper that had '_2003_' at the top.

"Last year...?" Kouki bounded up onto the couch and looked over Miyu's shoulder.

"Look at the thirtieth." Miyu glanced at Ryuzaki when he spoke up before looking back down to the diary in her hand. Scanning it quickly her eyes came upon the thirtieth.

'**30th **\- _Confirmed our shinagami at the home game at the Tokyo Dome._'

Miyu narrowed her eyes at the paper before quickly scanning the rest of it. "Confirmed Death God's... The home game at Tokyo Dome?" She murmured to herself as Light walked in. Soichiro gently took the paper from her hands and looked over to his son.

"He wants the diary to be shown publicly?" He asked walking straight to his father.

"Yes. It's right here." Soichiro quickly handed it over and Light started his own evaluation of it.

'Such a doting father...' Miyu thought before Ryuzaki cut into them.

"Please, take a look at the thirtieth." He told Light, the same thing he told Miyu.

A few moments later and Ryuzaki was instantly at the 17 year old's side. "What do you think Light-kun?" He asked.

Light looked over to him, before closing his eyes and sighed out, "Well, all I can say about this now is that Second Kira is stupid."

"Aren't they!?" Matsuda exclaimed, "I mean, it's obvious he's going to the home game to meet with the real Kira."

"If this was shown to the public, wouldn't Second Kira have known there'd be a mass panic and the game would immediately be cancelled?" Soichiro commented, putting a thoughtful finger under his bottom lip.

"To be honest, it's so stupid..." Ryuzaki began and everyone turned to face the genius as he crouched back down into his chair. "That I don't know exactly how to deal with it. If we broadcast the diary, we'll also have to make an announcement cancelling the game on the 30th. But if we don't, Second Kira won't make a move."

"But if Second Kira gets angry for cancelling the game, we have no idea what he'll do..." Matsuda spoke up as everyone moved to the couches to sit. Miyu pulled Kouki onto her lap.

"That is alright, we needn't worry about that. Second Kira seems to worship Kira. He promised he'd reframe from killing carelessly to our fabricated Kira. We can believe that." Ryuzaki paused for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, we'll air the diary and proclaim the cancellation of the game... and also announce that we're going to close off and inspect all roads around Tokyo Dome. Furthermore, our created Kira will respond with, 'Understood. I will meet you there.'" He slurped off of his coffee mug.

"You don't really believe that they will go there even after we will be inspecting the roads, do you?" Soichiro questioned.

"I do not think that Kira will go, but I'm not sure about Second Kira. I cannot tell you how stupid he is. Also, assuming that he isn't as stupid as we think he is..." He held up the laminated paper up for all to see, using only two fingers. "I'll try to see if there might be another message within this diary. Of course, if there is a code that only people who have the so-called shinagami power can understand, I won't be able to decode it. But we should thoroughly check out each of the listed places mentioned in this diary. The 22nd, he's meeting a friend in Aoyama. The 24th, he's meeting a friend in Shibuya. We have to prepare for the possibility that our efforts will be proven fruitless. We also have to be wary of people waiting in Ayoma with notebooks and, likewise, people lurking in clothing stores in Shibuya...

"All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Ayoma and Shibuya and station undercover officers on the stated dates." He ended, moving his coffee cup back to his lips.

'He sure likes to talk a lot...' Miyu thought with an inward smile.

"Then I'll go to Ayoma and Shiybua! I'd fit right in!" Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryuzaki just set his empty cup down with a resounding clacking noise when Light also claimed, "I'll go too."

"Light..." Soichiro called.

"It'll be fine, Dad. I go to Aoyama and Shiybua occasionally, plus, I'll be the one who'd look most natural hanging out with Matsui-san. Plus, the only person Second Kira is interested in is Kira."

Miyu and Kouki ended up yawning at the same time as soon as Light was finished and a few silent moments passed.

"You are dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow." Ryuzaki murmured, moving back to his laptop.

Miyu takes back what she thought earlier about today being eventful. Today, was _still_ pretty _un_eventful. Yes, messages from Second Kira was involved in this days agenda, but they still ended up having to wait.

'Waiting sucks...' Her thoughts grumbled.

"Miyu-san..." Ryuzaki began, "Didn't I say you were able to leave?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still insistent on being here?" He didn't face her to talk, but kept his eyes trained on his computer.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked.

Silence greeted her and she grinned.

"Is that a yes, or a no?" She wondered, intrigued by his behavior.

"I believe it would be best if you did... You seem to be unrested." Miyu looked from his spiky hair to the floor.

"I can say the same about you too, Ryuzaki." She said.

"Go home, Miyu-san." Miyu frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to stop being so formal with my name?" She quickly spouted.

"Hmm," He placed a thoughtful thumb to his bottom lip. "No, I believe not. The only time you told me so was when I was your student and I'm sure we do not have that relationship anymore."

"Uh..." Miyu started, "I guess so... Well, then, I'll tell you now. Ryuzaki, please just call me Miyu. No honorifics."

"As you wish."

Miyu paused, no more words were exchanged.

* * *

_"Counting; One, two, three...  
Exactly how many sheep,  
Do you see?"  
_

_A lullaby, quiet and soft, echoed through my mind, but I still couldn't see a single thing. The landscape of this dream was a black background, nothing coming into my sight. My thoughts had all drifted away leaving behind only this agonizing song that I can barely remember. It is familiar, but it's still far from my memories.  
_

_"__Twisting and turning,  
__Restless sleeping  
__Four, five, six..."  
_

_That voice... It sounds like mine. Was I singing this? Was this really me? Why can't I remember? I do remember that I use to write songs. I use to share my work with a happy grin to my parents, the ones who actually cared. I was young, though... 10? 11? I don't remember this song, though.  
_

_"What's this creeping,  
__And sickly being?  
__Oh, yes..._

_That's just me."_

_Was this after...? Was this from then? When I couldn't sleep, as how I am now? The time when I was just a lifeless doll, the shell of who I use to be? I was pregnant with Kouki... Mother and father..._

_Urgh, my head is pounding, I don't want to think about this!_

* * *

**May 20, 2004**

"Kouki." Miyu called, moving to stand up from the bench she was sitting on. She and Kouki were at the playground, again, after school. They had been their for a good stretch of time and now Miyu thought it would be best if they left now. Maybe she would be able to grade her papers early tonight and get some sleep.

She shivered at the thought and unintentionally rubbed at her blotchy and red eyes.

"I'm coming, Mommy!" Kouki grinned and ran up to Miyu. "Are we going to see Ryuzaki today?" He asked and Miyu shook her head, no.

"Not today, Kouki." She smiled gently down at the boy. Kouki pouted, but kept silent in understanding.

Miyu quickly lead them home. Moving to sit at the dinning room table, Kouki doing the same.

"Mommy?" Kouki spoke up.

"Yes?" Miyu answered, picking up an essay paper done by Daiki.

"I... Um, I was wondering about my daddy..." Miyu froze for a moment, before sighing and setting the paper back down. She turned to Kouki with a blank expression. She always knew that this subject would come up, but she always hoped it would be later than sooner. Then again, later always seemed sooner when it was something you didn't enjoy, right?

"What were you wondering about?" She asked.

"I want to know why Mommy and Daddy aren't together. Why haven't I ever seen Daddy?"

Miyu frowned slightly, "Uh... Well, Mommy and Daddy haven't seen each other in years... Mommy and Daddy didn't really... _love_, " She had to force the word out. "Each other, so we stopped talking to one another. I'm sorry that you weren't able to meet him, Kouki." She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the full truth either... Maybe this will quill his curiosity for now?

"Oh..." Kouki looked down. "I see." He stood up and smiled at his mother. "I'm going to my room for now! I love you," He kissed her cheek and ran into his bedroom. Miyu frowned and slumped down in her seat.

"'I'm sorry that you weren't able to meet him, Kouki.'" She repeated to herself with a moan. "You stupid idiot. That's all you were able to say?" Her forehead came down to connect with the table with a subtle thud. "Urgh..." She groaned.

Miyu pulled out her little notebook, the one she writes just about everything into. She's had this since her 16th birthday, given to her as present from her parents. She didn't ever use it, thinking it was a stupid gift, until after she found out she was pregnant with Kouki and that her parents were never going to come home...

Fingering the cover for several moments, she slowly opened it, revealing a elegantly written note on the back of the front cover with another one with a more sloppy hand-writing.

"_Happy birthday, Miyu!_

_A__ little gift for you, on your 16th, my dear. I hope you like it,_

_Love, Mom_"

"_I__ remember having one of these of my own when I was your age. Use it well, it'll come in handy. We love you, kid._

_Love, Dad_"

Miyu smiled, before noticing the next page, were she finally actually used it.

_July, 1997_, She read before quickly turning the page.

She didn't want to re-read all the things she wrote back then, seeing how most of the stuff she wrote then were recounts of her nightmares.

She paused.

'_Now that I think about it... That dream, the one I had the first day of me teaching here at this school, I've had that dream a lot back before Kouki was born, but never once did I know, or name that man, but I called him... Kira...? All that time, I was dreaming of Kira?_' Miyu shivered at the thought, '_Or maybe it was just because Kira was killing and I just sort of on consciously called him "Kira"._' She furrowed her eyes, still confused. Riding herself of such thoughts, she shook her head and closed her notebook, '_I think that's enough memories for today, Miyu._'

Miyu pushed it away, remembering that she still had papers to grade, and pulled the stack of papers towards her with a small sigh. She was glad that she saved this class for last. Her favorite one. A small smile graced her lips, reading the top of the paper, _Akito Sakura_.

* * *

**May 25, 2004**

The 22nd was uneventful, but the next day, on the 23rd, the task force was sent a video from Second Kira.

"I was able to find Kira. To everyone at the T.V station and the police force, thank you."

'A_ little thank-you note to us. Second Kira had "found" Kira. Does this mean they have joined forces, or does Kira still have no idea of Second Kira's identity? It is currently, and probably for awhile be, a mystery._' Miyu frowned a bit at the coffee table's flat surface splattered with more and more documents. Kouki fell asleep hours before and his head laid on her lap. She gently twirled his blond hair between her fingers in thought.

Lately things have been a little quiet in Miyu's life. Outside _and_ inside. Not only has she been able to stop thinking of her everyday things as _chores_, but as what they really are; her _favorite thing to do_. That and her nightmares and heavy thoughts have finally dissipated. Why? Miyu don't know, but she grateful for her dreamless sleeps. Her skin is still a little pale and her appetite is still wobbly, but she feels a little more energized.

That lullaby, though. It's still stuck in her head. Randomly, she'll find herself humming it without realizing it. And sometimes she'll find herself absentmindedly writing the limited lyrics she knew into her notebook without thought.

Why? Again, she doesn't know.

She does know that a slight unease has shaken her spirits a bit, but she doesn't know if it's just because of the monster that has been following Light, or something else entirely... or not entirely. She does has a feeling she'll find out soon, though, and, a clue she doesn't want to admit, her unease always seems to spike when she's near one odd detective.

Miyu looked up from the coffee table to the named World's Greatest Detective with saddened eyes as he stuffed yet another strawberry into his mouth. It was then that the only window in the hotel, with a sitting area in front of it, caught her attention. She felt like she needed to look through it. So, she gently moved Kouki off her lap and slowly made her way to the window.

The sky, she noticed, was clear today, and the sun was brightly radiant this afternoon. Her vision moved down to the ground below the tall building they were in, as they occupied the top floor, something caught her vision. One person- no, it wasn't' a person, Miyu was sure- stared up at her with eyes she knew to be defiant. The figure was shadowy and very dark, making shivers run down her spine. In the instant she blinked her watery eyes, the image was gone and she quickly went back to the couch with Kouki.

Miyu realized, that even though she was here, in a building, a _room_, with L, who is the Greatest Detective in the World and most likely puts a lot of effort into making himself safe, she felt quiet the opposite as she sat there in her own skin with him.

She was never safe and looking at Kouki, she knew that that would be a problem she finally had to come to terms with now.

* * *

**_July, 1997_**

_Mom, dad... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't the kid I should have been. I'm sorry that I made your lives so hard, when you always tried so much for me._

_I love you._

_I wish I could see you. I wish I could hold you. I wish I could share with you my hope. I wish I could change things between us- no... I wish I could have changed myself in time to realize all that you were to me before you..._

_Again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through such hardships with my tough personality and hateful attitude._

_I wish I went with you that night instead of going to that stupid summer party. I was so stupid._

_Things feel so surreal now. I'm lost without you to guide me down the right path I was suppose to take._

_Do you forgive me, Mom...Dad?_

_I am lost. I **was** lost._

_I'm so sorry..._

**_August, 1997_**

_I can't sleep. The nightmares are getting to be too much._

_They are always there. The "shadows of my mind" and then him... That person, that man... I don't even think it is human, though._

_He's always cold, he don't give me anything, but the feeling of death. Why?_

_What is it that I have done to get such horrors? I understand the things I did to my parents, and I have changed many of those faults. What more do I have to do to be free from these relentless terrors?_

_I have nothing now. Except for my hope. My child... I won't give up. Not until the days after I seen him grow, after I've seen him off to his own way of life._

_...I've realized I called the baby a "him". For some reason, I have a very strong feeling he is a boy._

**_Sept__ember,__ 1997_**

_I visited their graves today.  
_

_I was so nervous, I didn't even want to go. I didn't think I would be able to handle it. It's been about two months since then..._

_When I got there, though... When I was finally standing in front of them, I felt so calm. It was **so**__peaceful. I just sat down next to them and quietly closed my eyes._

_Hours had passed, but they only seemed to be a small few minutes. I didn't want to leave._

_**Edit:** Ever since then, I haven't felt that same tranquility when I visited. Maybe it was... them?_

* * *

Hello, I wrote that top message a month ago, but as time passed on, I have to say, I'm stuck. I feel like _Kage_ is dragging, and I feel like it's not good enough. I feel like I could do better, but I don't want to just leave this story behind, and I won't, **ever**, I promise. I'm just really sorry for the late update, it's been past a month since my last one, I believe.

My feelings and emotions have been on a steep hill downwards, lately and I just couldn't bring myself to write. I guess it's just that I feel discouraged, I feel like no one cares. Only one person out of my whole circle of family and 4 friends reads my stories, and I already apologized to her, but I felt worse that I couldn't to you all, my other amazing readers who also stuck with me and this story.

She said that she understood, and would rather me take my time, than to write something forced and not to my full ability. It made me happy to hear that, but I still couldn't actually feel like I was relieved unless I could get something worth reading out here, and a message to all of you, too.

I would really like to thank you all, not only for reading my story, but also sticking with me, if you're still here, through this long wait.

I apologize if this chapter seems to be very jumpy, vague and maybe even a little weird at some parts. I wrote this chapter at many different times and may have had different thoughts at each time.

I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Anna, for helping me gain a little bit of my courage back and to two very special people that I've met named Mark and Sean.

Thank you for reading! :3

Until next time,

~Sakura Lawliet


	11. Kouki: A Burning Candle

**Fanfiction:** _Kage O Shōh_i  
**Category:** _Death Note_  
**Chapter:** _10_  
**Author:** _Sakura Lawliet_  
**Editor:**_ -_  
**Word Count:** _3,o52_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYU, KOUKI AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR L, LIGHT/KIRA, &amp; KIYOMI_

4 months... You don't even know how bad I feel about this. It's been a long time, but I'm back. It took me this long because, not only was I stuck on how to continue this, but on top of that school started... Will you forgive me?

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10: KOUKI: A BURNING CANDLE_**

**May 27, 2004**

Miyu woke up that morning feeling good. It confused her because for once, in years, she felt nothing; something that never happened when she woke up in the morning. She wasn't scared, she wasn't drained, she wasn't sad, nor was she tired. She just felt fine.

She sat up, looking down at her hands in her lap.

She had a dream last night. One of silent entities and foreboding events, but she felt as if she had none at all. She literally felt nothing. Miyu watched her hands as they were sprinkled with wet tears. Miyu felt nothing. Miyu felt like she was nothing. Clenching her fingers into her palms she wiped at her eyes, just as the her bedroom door slammed open.

Jumping up in alarm, she looked to find her little boy standing in the door frame. "Kouki?" She whispered, she quickly noticed his distressed expression and shaking figure. He looked up to her and suddenly tears filled his eyes.

"Mommy..." He whined slightly, before he ran to her, "Mommy!" He wailed.

Miyu quickly scooped her son up into her arms as she sat down on her bed with him. "Hey... What's the matter, Kouki?" She asked him softly.

Kouki choked on a sob as he openly cried into Miyu's chest. "Mommy, don't leave me! Don't ever leave me, okay Mommy? I love you, Mommy!"

Miyu frowned, "Of course I won't leave you, Kouki. What happened? Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?" Kouki nodded. "Oh, sweetheart," Miyu tightly wrapped her arms around him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kouki paused, a hic-up escaping his throat, before he nodded slowly. "He told me to tell you... He said you should know. He said that you can't leave him." Miyu froze.

"What...?"

"There was this man... He was shadowy and he had red glowing eyes. Mommy, he said I was in the way. He said I was a nuisance and that I should be punished... He said that you belong to him and that he was going to take you away. Mommy, don't leave me! I promise that I'll be a good boy! I don't want you to leave me, Mommy!" He cried. Miyu felt shivers run down her spine.

Miyu felt nothing this morning, she felt good... Only because instead of her, her nightmares picked on Kouki. She felt tears well in her eyes, suddenly very guilty and sad, but she didn't let them fall.

She grabbed Kouki, gently wiping his tears away as she pulled him into her bed and underneath the covers. "I'm not going anywhere Kouki, love. It was just a nightmare, sweetheart, it's not real. It never will be, okay?" He nodded lightly, sniffling. She smiled softly, "Now, why don't we get some sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow with the kids at school." Kouki grinned. "I'll be here the whole time."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Kouki."

Miyu watched silently as Kouki curled into her and quickly fell into a deep sleep. She tussled his blond locks slightly in fondness. She loved this child, her child. She smiled at the thought.

No one was going to harm her child; her sweet Kouki. She wouldn't ever allow it.

* * *

Miyu, later that day, was at school. The first period of the day, the one she enjoyed most. Although, right now her attention was pulled to the name on her attendance paper.

Hideki, Ryuga

The one thing she noticed first was that next to his name there wasn't an "Excused Absence" anymore. She felt her heart swell with happiness. She was happy he was in her environment now and she was his teacher once again. She was the smart one.

The class filled up soon after.

Only one student missing so far... Ryuga.

Miyu smiled, writing up on the board, 'Body Language' as the bell rung, signalling the beginning of class. She turned towards the class, just as Ryuga walked through the door. She grinned.

"Good morning, class!" She chirped. "I hope everyone has had a great start for today."

Miyu noticed everyone's eyes on Ryuga as he sat in his usual seat from the beginning of the year. It was then that Ryuga stared up into her eyes. His eyes gave way to amusement and Miyu smirked.

"Now, for today, we will talk about Body Language." She started. "Many people may not express what they are feeling through words, but through their actions. Depending on how good you are, you could read a person without having to talk to them.

"Reading people by their actions and moves can be very helpful. You can tell if someone may be lying or maybe even hiding something. You can tell if they are uncomfortable, or if they are hurt by something." Miyu sat on the edge of her desk. "By being able to read people can also help you find out what kind of person they are. This can help you in finding the right people to hang around."

Chiyo raised her hand. "Yes, Saki?"

"I was wondering... You always seem to know when we are lying, or more things about us without us even saying anything... Is this because you read our body language?"

Miyu smiled, "Just about, although, telling if you're lying or not is more of an intuition, but let's not get into that."

Light raised his hand, and Miyu nodded at him to continue. "I'm curious then... How exactly does your intuition tell you if someone was lying or not? If it's your intuition, doesn't that mean it'd be unreliable in the fact that it's basically a guess on your part?"

Miyu frowned. "A guess?" Miyu inquired. "I can tell many things about you from just a few clues, but never has anything I've evaluated about someone been a 'guess'. Yes, I may not know for sure, but I'm always confident in my skills."

"Just because you are confident doesn't mean you are right, therefore they are guesses."

Miyu scoffed lightly. "Osamu... Confidence does not make things 'guesses'. Confidence is something that gives you courage; courage in the fact that what you came up with is either right or wrong.

If I confidently, sincerely, thought you were a terrible person at heart, would that make it a guess?"

Light was silent. "No." Miyu continued. "It would make it something I full heartedly believed."

"Do you really believe Osamu is a terrible person at heart, Eru?" Chiyo asked.

Miyu chuckled, "No, of course not. It was just an example."

"Oh... Phew, I was really surprised to hear that for a moment." Chiyo smiled in relief.

"Sorry, sorry." Miyu apologized, "No hard feelings, Osamu?"

"Of course not." Light said.

Miyu smiled, but inside she felt like she was lying to herself.

Did she really believe she was lying about Light not being a terrible person at heart?

* * *

It was lunch, now.

Ryuga walked into Miyu's classroom again, for the second time that day. He was slightly discouraged to see her attention on something else; or rather someone else.

Today, Ryuga found that he noticed something about her. He noticed that she seems a lot more energetic around her students than she is at headquarters. She smiled more and had a more clearer attitude. She was much more happier and laughed more. He didn't know why that made him feel uncomfortable, but he thought about it all day. Another thing he found was that his mind was always blurred.

Blurred with thoughts of Miyu.

She always interested him, something he didn't understand. She made it harder to concentrate on what was really important; the Kira Case.

It was then that Ryuga wondered if he had made a mistake. A mistake in evolving her in the Kira Case and it's evils. Not only did he drag her into it, he dragged her son into it also, he thought as his eyes landed on the small napping child.

Ryuga pushed such undermining thoughts out of his head quickly. It wasn't important. What was important is solving the Kira Case and that was the one reason why he asked for Miyu's help. Nothing else.

Of course, he always wondered why he actually decided to bring in a stranger to help him on a case. A normal citizen no less. This was the only case he actually had to ask for help with, knowing immediately it wouldn't be easy by himself. He had the Task Force and their willing help, but to go out of his way and add another member; a woman and mother... He wonders if he is making the correct choices in this case.

Not only has he shown his face to this stranger, Miyu, but to the one person he considers to actually be Kira.

"Thank you, Eru!" Daiki, Ryuga thinks is his name, said as he passed the odd detective to leave the classroom, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryuga watched as Miyu smiled, "Yes, have a good day, Jiro." She turned her attention to Ryuga, and for some reason, he felt more relaxed at that thought.

"Ryuga, welcome back. I had no idea you would be in today, how come I wasn't told earlier?" Miyu asked, shuffling some papers around on her desk.

He was silent for a moment, thinking back to when he first stayed after during lunch with Miyu. "It didn't come up." He said plainly.

Miyu smiled, "Oh? Well, I guess it doesn't matter..." She sighed, stuffing her bag full of papers, that Ryuga guessed was homework to be graded.

"Kouki has been sleeping all day?" He asked.

"Yeah, he didn't get much sleep last night, some little night terrors." Miyu said, looking over to Kouki. Ryuga saw in her eyes worry, and fear. He didn't understand why she was scared, all kids went through night terrors; even he himself had some when he was younger.

"He'll get over them." He said, trying in a way to comfort her.

Miyu looked over to him and smiled. He couldn't tell if it was real or fake, he couldn't quite read her yet. "I hope so."

A few moments passed until Miyu spoke up again, "So, how was your day back to school?" She asked, trying to clear the silence.

"The same as when I was here the first time."

"And how was that?"

He shrugged, and Miyu laughed softly. "You're worse than some of my students."

He tilted his head in confusion, "How so?"

"You're very distant."

"Hmm," he said nothing, he didn't know what to say to that.

"You probably do that on purpose, right? Or now you just do it out of habit.

"Anyway!" She continued quickly, "I heard that Light is seeing Kiyomi Takada?" She raised an eyebrow in question. "I didn't see him as the kind of guy looking for a relationship."

"Teenagers have their needs." Ryuga said bluntly.

Miyu's eyes widened, "Ryuga!" She chuckled in amusement. "Don't talk like that. Light doesn't seem to be that way either."

"Light seems to be a great actor, too." Miyu paused.

"Hmm, interesting." She murmured.

"What is it?"

She smiled, "Nothing... Though, you should be heading to class, now. The bell-" The bell rang through the building and she smirked. "Has rung. I'll see you, Ryuga." She dismissed turning to Kouki to gently ruffle his hair. Ryuga left, his next class was something he wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Miyu had not gone straight to headquarters after school, like she usually did. Instead, she decided to go home and have Kouki take a much needed nap. She even decided to take one with him.

It was around 6:50pm when she woke up, but Kouki was still passed out. She quietly left the bedroom, going to the dining room. She sat at the table and pulled out all the papers she had to grade.

She had gotten through a lot of the papers, the time going on 7:32, when suddenly a yellow folded note fell to the floor. Miyu picked it up, reading the neat handwriting.

"Dear Eru,

I don't know why I'm writing this note because I know you probably won't ever see this. I wouldn't have the courage to actually give this to you, but I found myself writing this anyway.

I guess it's because I admire you. Not only as a teacher, but also as a person. I hope to be as kind and generous as you as I grow and in many more ways than just age. I hope I can be as intelligent and inspiring as you are. I wish I could be a better me.

Of course that's not the whole reason I wrote this. I wrote this so I could clear my thoughts, my head.

My father has recently died. He was killed in a car accident.

Mother is devastated and my older brother is sad, but he doesn't show it. He's at home less and less, always working, not only to keep himself afloat, but also us.

I don't know what to do. I miss father, but I also want to help mother and Nii-san get through these hard times.

I can't do anything, but write it seems. I'm totally useless.

Thank you for reading even though you may never get this,

Isumi Kyo Noriko"

Miyu sighed. She had heard from Daiki today that Isumi had looked a little gloomy. He is a very observant person for a napper, Miyu only curses herself for not noticing it. She was too busy thinking about Ryuzaki and his return to her class. She frowned. If she thinks about it though... Her thoughts always seem to be clouded with thoughts of him, thoughts of Ryuzaki.

She quickly shook her head to remove such thoughts. How dare her mind think such weird stuff? Ryuzaki was no one, he was just a person that happened to stumble into her life, if somewhat forcefully. She probably meant nothing to him anyway... not that she cared, of course.

The one thing, the one person she should be thinking about is Kouki and his needs. He was the most important person in her life. Her everything.

Thinking of Kouki, it was now 7:56. They should be heading to see the Task Force now.

Miyu put all her stuff away reluctantly, before she went to wake Kouki.

* * *

"...That's correct, Light-kun is not Kira. Or rather, it'd be complicated if he was because Light-kun is... the first friend I've ever had..." That was what Miyu and Kouki walked in on as they opened the door to headquarters. Ryuzaki had a seat in front of the TV, with a box of doughnuts; next to him stood Light, his face expressed surprise at the odd detective's words. Everyone else stood a few steps behind them equal shocked at this revelation. They had seemed to have been talking about something important before Miyu and Kouki interrupted.

Something about those words stung at Miyu's heart. 'First friend...' She wondered why she cared so much about them. That innocent statement wasn't really anything to be hurt about. Maybe it was because she knew Ryuzaki was lying, saying that Light wasn't Kira? Maybe it was because she was hurt that she wasn't his first friend?

Wait, why would she be hurt about that? Where did those thoughts come from?

"Oh, Miyu, how nice of you to join us today." Ryuzaki broke through her foggy thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah... Sorry, Kouki needed a nap, and apparently so did I."

"Hmm, I see, well, we have received another video message from Second Kira. This message I believe to be the last that we will receive from Second Kira."

"Oh, I see." Miyu thought about it for a little longer. "Has Second Kira and the real Kira met?"

"From what the message said, I believe that they have."

"What? Really? But they said they would cease in their search for Kira," Matsui said.

"Matsui, you mustn't believe everything you hear." Miyu said. "Kira has been able to hold out this far because of lies and acting. Kira is also very manipulative, he knows how to use people to his own advantage. He has a way with words, I'm sure. But Matsui, even the whole world is based and founded on or around lies. Not everyone is guilty, but not everyone is innocent either." Everyone was silent for a moment as Miyu suddenly grinned, "Anyway! This is Second Kira we're talking about here, Matsui. The real Kira is their world, they wouldn't just randomly stop looking for Kira without some influence from Kira himself." Miyu felt the temperature drop; a shiver ran up her spine. She felt paranoid, a nauseating urge to curl into herself; to protect herself.

But from what? She didn't know. "Excuse me for a moment." She said, making her way to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, a sudden thought came to her. "What was it I said about a month ago?" She murmured to herself. She believes it was around when Second Kira first appeared.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall..." She recited, "Who am I... After all?" She frowned, knowing very well, that wasn't what she was thinking back then, but she felt the sudden need to ask herself those every words. Her reflection, she wondered, did it really reflect her? Or was it someone else? Someone who was able to pull through everything, or was she the only a shell? She thought for sure that Miyu Yua had died a long time ago; she died with her parents, along with her innocence.

Who was she?

Or the most appropriate question should be, 'Who is she suppose to be?' because she probably wasn't the person she was supposed to amount to.

Miyu Yua is a nobody. Miyu Yua has no life.

She has no meaning...

Miyu clenched her hands into tight fists before seeing blond hair flash through her mind's eye. Little Kouki with a bright smile; an innocent and utterly beautiful smile.

Miyu shook her head from such dark, depressing thoughts. She was someone; she was Kouki's mother. She did have a life; a life as Kouki's mentor. She did have a meaning... She introduced a burning candle into a world of darkness.

She smiled.

* * *

Hello... So I've returned. I present this wonderful (or awful) chapter in sorrow for not updating sooner. School started and I feel overwhelmed. Midterms are all this week and I just needed a break. I still do need a break.

I hope you liked this chapter (maybe) and I'll try, as well as I possibly can, to get the next one out soon.

Please, let me know what you think,

~Sakura Lawliet


End file.
